El video rojo
by mai leonhart
Summary: Si alguna vez encuentras una cinta roja jamas mires la última escena. Yaoi SasuNaru Aviso: No nuevo cap.
1. Prólogo

**Epílogo**

Una habitación a oscuras solo alumbrada por la tenue luz que salía de la televisión permitía ver a la persona que se encontraba en su interior. Estaba observando detenidamente lo que mostraba la pequeña pantalla, su pelo rubio resplandecía y sus ojos azules no podían creer que lo que estaba viendo fuera real.

Todo había comenzado hacía unos días tras haber cumplido una misión, al regresar a casa, encontró una cinta de color roja en la entrada, pero no fuera sino dentro, tras la puerta, se había movido por el movimiento de la puerta tras ser abierta dejándola justo en mitad del pasillo, su color esmeralda le recordaba a la sangre y incluso sintió el sabor a hierro en la lengua.

Tras cogerlo decidió tirarlo a la basura ya que posiblemente no tenía que ser mas que una broma, una de tantas que tuviera que soportar durante toda su vida por lo que tan pronto pudo, la boto.

Pero no todo fue tan sencillo como cogerlo y tirarlo a la basura, por algún motivo que no conocía cada vez que lo tiraba al día siguiente volvía a estar tras la puerta, una y otra vez lo tiraba y una y otra vez volvía a estar tras la puerta. Su último recurso fue romperlo, hacerlo añicos, que desapareciera pero al igual que en las anteriores ocasiones al siguiente día volvía a estar tras la puerta y entera.

Al ver que no podía destruirlo decidió esconderlo dentro de su casa en algún rincón en la que nunca la volvería a ver, por lo que abrió la puerta del armario, de ella sacó una vieja caja de zapatos la cual vació para esconder en su interior el endiablado objeto.

Y al igual que en sus anteriores intentos la cinta de video volvió a aparecer tras la puerta, estaba seguro que tenía que ser otra por lo que fue corriendo para comprobar que su hipótesis era de que alguien le estaba gastando una broma, tenía que ser eso sino enloquecería.

Abrió el armario sacó todo hasta encontrar la caja de zapatos, la sacó para afuera y al abrir… Todo se acabó para el cuando vio su contenido, nada, no estaba, esa maldita cinta no estaba.

Todo fue inútil no podía deshacerse del, ni tampoco destruirlo, ni esconderlo e ignorarlo no era una opción, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer y sabía que se iba arrepentir.

Agarró la cinta y de alguna forma sintió como si sus manos se mancharan de algo húmedo, estaba seguro de que si soltaba la cinta vería sus manos rojas de sangre, movió lentamente la mano haciendo para que la otra fuera la que la agarrara y al hacerlo vio que su mano estaba limpia, sorprendido la acercó a su cara y al hacerlo sus fosas nasales atraparon el olor a hierro.

Se colocó en cuclillas delante del video y metió en su interior la cinta, se levantó de nuevo pero antes de sentarse decidió cerrar todas las cortinas para que no se supiera que estaba sabiendo, al acabar se sentó y encendió la televisión al poco le dio al botón de reproducir del video, mostrando a sus ojos algo totalmente imposible.

- **¿Qué demonios es esto?** – su voz sonó como un susurro dentro de la pequeña habitación.


	2. No lo mires

**No lo mires.**

No era… No era capaz de ver ni medio minuto esa cinta, era como si cada segundo que lo mirara lo estuviera destrozando desde lo mas profundo de su alma. Se preguntó que ocurriría si llegase a ver hasta el final de esa cinta. Si solo el principio era así, el final…

Lo que había visto no era algo que fuese agradable de recordar, ni menos que mencionar, no era mas que la pesadilla de un adolescente ilustrada en imágenes. Que mas daba que era exactamente lo que mostraba.

Su mente estaba ida, abstraído de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sus pensamientos estaban ocultos por un velo, como si estuviera perdido en mitad de la niebla o en la mas profunda oscuridad.

Ahora era una persona que se ocultaba con su falsa sonrisa a los demás para que nadie descubriese que por culpa de un simple video, le causara insomnio y lo poco que dormía eran pesadillas.

Todavía no sabía porque pero estaba seguro que desde el primer el segundo que había comenzado a mirar la cinta, algo que estaba dentro de el se había escapado, algo extraño.

Los días pasaron en la que apareciera en cada uno de ellos la cinta tras la puerta, no se podía acostumbrar al golpeteo que producía la puerta al abrir, todos los días sin que en uno solo faltase. Era como una visita continúa y su mera presencia se había convertido en su pesadilla.

En muchas ocasiones intentó volver a ver la cinta, por un lado era por curiosidad y por otro lado era que si veía hasta el final se podría librar de ella de una vez por todas pero… ¿A que precio?

Desde que tocó con sus manos la cinta, estas las sentía sucias, como manchadas de sangre y ese hedor, el olor a sangre nunca se iba de ellas. Muchas veces las había lavado, las frotaba bajo el agua con jabón pero al poco de secarlas volvía el olor.

Se había marchado llevando consigo la cinta, la llevaba oculta bajo su ropa, pero en un momento dando le dio la sensación de que se había movido, fue un movimiento leve, pensó que fuera por su caminar o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Entró en el videoclub que había no muy lejos de su casa, aunque no era la primera vez iba nunca antes se había fijado en la cantidad de cintas que había en ese lugar, pero que poco a poco estaba comenzando a dejar lugar a los DVD que cada vez iban su número en aumento. Fue andando por los pasillos viendo como otras personas estaban mirando que películas se llevarían a casa. Tantas personas en un solo lugar y seguramente no se conocían.

Necesitaba información y ese era el único lugar que tenía para encontrarlo. Se dirigió a uno de los dependientes para preguntar.

- **Eh, Hola**.

- **Si dime, ¿Qué quería?**

- **Necesitaba saber una cosa sobre una cinta**.

- **¿Cómo se llama la película?**

- **No tiene ninguna pegatina que lo indique.**

- **Sabrás al menos de que va**.

- **No**.

El empleado suspiró, este chico le estaba molestando y además para nada.

- **Es roja**.

- **¿Qué?**

- **Su carcasa externa en vez de ser negra es roja**.

- **Mm** - el empleado levantó la mano hasta agarrar con ella su mentón y comenzó a pensar detenidamente eso. No era mas que un rumor pero… **- No sé nada, será mejor que te largues.**

- **Pero…**

**- Si no quieres nada mas, vete de aquí.**

**- Vale. **

Naruto estaba seguro de que le estaba ocultando algo, el debía de saber que pasaba con ese maldito video. Estaba dispuesto a enseñarle la cinta pero algo se lo impidió. Lo que, no lo sabía.

Al salir se dirigió directo a su casa, su andar era rápido quería llegar lo antes posible y poder sacarse de encima esa maldita cinta. No soportaba mas el contactó de su piel con ella, era como si lo fuera quemando.

Pero al parecer su suerte le había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando al llegar a una esquina tropezó con una persona haciendo que el rubio se cayese para atrás. Al levantarse de nuevo comprobó que el peso no estaba, la cinta no estaba.

Fue al mirar al frente cuando la encontró, respiró aliviado, pero no duró por mucho tiempo ya que la persona con la que se había tropezado agarró la cinta. De verdad que no tenía suerte.

Su pelo negro se abaneaba con el viento, no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber quien era.

- **Sasuke devuélvemela**.

- …

El ojinegro en vez de dárselo, comenzó a obsérvala detenidamente, algo extraño contenía, desprendía algo de chakra, un chakra mas siniestro y mas oscuro que jamás había visto. ¿Qué haría el dobe con esto?

- **Sasuke devuélvemela.**

**- ¿Qué contiene? ¿Una peli x?**

**- Si, lo que tu quieras, y ahora devuélvemela**

**- Se te da mal mentir.**

Sería posible que esa cinta fuera el causante de que el rubio estuviese, desde hacía unos días, tan introvertido y esquivo.

Pero antes de que pudiera sacarle mas información el rubio le quitó de sus manos el video y salió corriendo hacía su casa.

- **Usurontokashi** – lo que hacía no le importaba para nada, al menos eso es lo que se decía para si mismo.

Pero cuando iba a seguir caminando, el olor a sangre llegó a su nariz.

Respiraba con dificultad, había corrido lo máximo que le daban las piernas, esto se estaba de una manera retorcida y ya no aguantaba mas, lo vería, daba lo que ocurriese. Nadie se daría cuenta si le pasaba algo, tardarían en encontrar su cuerpo si moría.

Sacó la cinta de entre su ropa y lo introdujo en el reproductor de video. Volvió a hacer como la última vez y se sentó en el sofá.

Pero antes de comenzase a reproducir, el teléfono sonó dándole un susto, soltó el mando y descolgó el auricular.

**- ¿Hola?**

**- Tú no eres el primero. Nadie a tenido tanto tiempo la cinta sin acabar volviéndose loco.**

**- ¿Quién eres?**

**- Eso no tiene importancia. Tú eres el que tiene la cinta, eso es lo único que cuenta ahora.**

**- Yo no quiero esta maldita cinta. ¿Por qué me la mandaste?**

**- Yo no fui quien decidió sino que fue ella.**

**- ¿Quién?**

**- La cinta.**

**- No digas tonterías.**

**- Memoriza esto, Naruto, no mires el final de la cinta.**

**- ¿Qué pasaría si viese el final?**

**- …**

**- Dímelo **

**- Ninguno de los que vio el final está para decirte que ocurre.**

**- ¿Qué les ocurrió?**

El sonido del pitido de una llamada cortada se hizo presente en sus oídos, le había colgado el teléfono sin contestar a su última pregunta. En el fondo tenía la certeza de que todos aquellos que la miraron, de alguna forma, estaban muertos.

¿Debía de creer a una voz o ver por si mismo que ocurre si veía el final?

Por lo que agarró el mando y la dirigió a la televisión.

Continuará….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, Keiko Akatsukiuno, Kimby Fo, mari8876, Ran-neechan92, PuLgA de verdad me animaron mucho para continuar. De los datos sobre fic es que todos sus cap hasta ahora fueron escritos a partir de la medianoche, realmente es siniestro escribir esto cuando te encuentras sola en casa.

Y sobre que se veía en el video pues de momento no os puedo decir nada pero pronto lo sabremos.

Que le vamos a hacer el protagonista de este fic será de momento Naruto.

Muchas gracias por leerlo y por favor dejad comentarios por si teneis alguna duda.

Besos


	3. Lo que se esconde en la oscuridad

**Lo que se esconde en la oscuridad**

La luz del sol entraba a través de las rendijas de una de las persianas del despacho del que era en ese momento el Hokage de la villa. Se vislumbraba a varias personas conversando entre ellas a la espera de alguien que había sido llamado por ellos para que se presentara.

Se oyó el sonido típico del golpeteo de la puerta producida por alguna persona para pedir permiso para entrar.

- **Pasa**.

La puerta se abrió mostrándose el joven Uchiha que tenía mal aspecto ya que hacía poco que había vuelto de una misión.

- **¿Para que me llamaste?**

- **Es una misión pero…**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Necesito a dos personas para esta misión** – se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, como si quisiera así librarse de su dolor de cabeza- **pero no consigo que el que iba a ser tu compañero se digne a venir**.

- **¿Quién?** – dijo secamente.

- **Naruto.-** era de esperar que fuera el rubio quien le acompañara, pero extraño de que o estuviera aquí ansioso por comenzar la misión - **Lleva 4 días sin presentarse a ninguna misión de los que son asignados**.

- **Pues manda a alguien a que lo traiga.**

- **Ya mandé bastantes, pero ninguno me consigue lo que quiero, lo único que me aseguran es que sigue en su casa y que se niega a abrir**.

- **Y quieres que vaya yo** – no era una pregunta sino una confirmación.

- **Si y te aconsejo que te des prisa**.

Se fue del despacho pero en vez de la puerta fue por para acortar tiempo yendo por los tejados de las casas de la villa.

Al llegar al frente de la casa de Naruto pudo sentir la energía del dobe. Por lo que sabía que se encontraba en su interior.

**- Naruto.**

**- ….**

**- Abre la puerta Naruto o la tiro para abajo.**

La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para mostrar aparecer en la penumbra al rubio, pero algo malo estaba ocurriendo, sus ojos… estaban con ojeras, como si llevara días sin dormir, y el típico brillo de ellos había desaparecido era como si su luz se hubiese perdido en la mas absoluta oscuridad.

Su piel se había palidecido como si nunca hubiese visto la luz del sol en toda su vida, podría comparar su palidez con la mas blanca nieve sin ninguna duda.

El rubio al ver que su amigo no iba a comenzar la "conversación", decidió hacerlo el.

- **¿Qué quieres?**

- **Tenemos una misión, mueve el culo que nos tenemos que ir.**

- **No**. – contestó secamente

- **¿Qué?**

- **No quiero ir y menos contigo**.

- **Para de hablar como un crío, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que atenderte**.

- **Pues hazlas, a mi que me importa**.

Sabía que era un dobe pero esto era demasiado, el rubio sabía que si seguía negándose mas tarde o mas temprano vendría Tsunade a llevárselo aun que fuera a rastras.

La conversación le estaba quitando las pocas energías que le estaban quedando incluyendo su paciencia.

- **No puedo y tú lo sabes**.

- **Lárgate**.

- **No**.

- **Como quieras**.

Cerró la puerta impidiéndole que pudiera ni siquiera protestar. Durante unos segundos dejó su frente pegada contra la puerta, permitiéndole sentir la fría superficie contra su piel.

Mientras en el otro el moreno acarició con las puntas de los dedos la madera de la puerta, sentía como si tocara el rubio, como si sintiera el calor de Naruto.

Después de estar un pequeño rato apoyado contra ella decidió marcharse, al igual que Sasuke, pero cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver la sombra de lo que en todo momento le estuvo observando, sacó de entre ellas su mano señalando la puerta como si le ordenara abrirla.

**- Pero…** - intentó rehusar pero fue en vano ya que la mano en ningún se movió.

Solo esperaba que para cuando abriera la puerta Sasuke ya no estuviera, pero al parecer no fue el caso ya que lo encontró apoyado contra la pared.

- **Entra**. – dijo solamente, señalando el interior de la casa con la cabeza.

El moreno no estaba del todo seguro por el extraño comportamiento del rubio pero al final acepto, necesitaba convencerlo para que fuera junto la Hokage o eso al menos eso era lo que el quería creer.

Al entrar tras él pudo ver el mal estado con la que se encontraba el rubio, llevaba una camiseta que le era varias tallas grande de la que solía llevar, no llevaba pantalones por lo que la camiseta le tapaba solo un poco mas debajo de la cintura. Le hubiera parecido atractivo incluso seductor si no fuera que presentaba un estado de desnutrición que daba la sensación de que iba a romperse en cualquier momento, era como una vieja muñeca de porcelana.

No fue lo único que le sorprendió sino que la casa en la mas absoluta oscuridad, como una cueva mas profunda. Al andar por el pasillo pudo ver en las paredes arañazos como si hubiera sido un animal desesperado por intentar escapar de algo, también en ellas había letras escritas pero por la falta d luz le fue imposible de descifrar su contenido.

- **¿Qué ha pasado?** – preguntó Sasuke intentando sacar información a su compañero.

- **Nada**.

- **Nada**.- repitió como en susurro, le estaba mintiendo con total tranquilidad.

Sin que el descendiente de el clan Uchiha se diera cuenta, Naruto le había guiado a su habitación que con la poca luz que procedía de la televisión encendida, pudo ver que este cuarto era sin lugar a dudas el sitio de toda la casa en peor estado, la cama estaba deshecha, tenía todas sus cosas tiradas en el suelo y en mitad de todas ellas estaba la cita roja.

- **¿Qué quieres?** – interrumpió el rubio.

- **Ya** **te lo dicho, me han mandado a buscarte. Nos tenemos que ir**.

- **Pues diles que no voy**.

- **Pues se lo vas decir tu personalmente** –agarró al rubio por el brazo- **, muévete.**

- **No**. – gritó desesperado

Y en un momento todo cambió, la televisión se apagó y la expresión de Naruto cambio del miedo a una con una sonrisa siniestra. Para cuando la televisión se volvió a encender toda la escena había cambiado ahora Sasuke se encontraba acostado sobre la cama con un Naruto totalmente poseído sentado sobre su cadera.

- **¿Qué haces Naruto?**

- **Quiero jugar**. – dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- **¿Qué? **

- **Vamos a jugar**.

La piel de Sasuke pudo notar las frías manos del portador del kyubi, levantando lentamente su camiseta. Antes de que lo consiguiera el moreno detuvo al rubio reteniendo sus manos.

- **Naruto, basta**.

- **¿Por qué? Yo quiero**. – intentó soltarse pero al parecer el Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

- **Pues yo no**.

- **Me da igual**.

Y como pasó la primera vez la televisión se apagó, haciendo que de algún modo el Uzumaki recobrase el sentido común. Por lo que en poco tiempo salió de encima de Sasuke, sosteniéndole del brazo para que se levantara.

- **Vete**.

- **¿Eh?**

- **Márchate ahora si no…** -paró de hablar cuando vio que la televisión daba señales de que iba a volverse a apagar.

- **¿Naruto, que pasa?**

- **Vete.**

No sabía como pero Sasuke sintió como si eso le fuera a salvar la vida, corrió hasta la puerta y al cruzarla decidió mirar a atrás solo pudiendo ver como la puerta se cerraba sola, dando un fuerte golpe dejando encerrado en su interior a Naruto.

Intentó abrir la puerta pero con el mínimo roce pudo ver como una especie de tatuaje cubría toda ella, impidiendo así volver a entrar.

El no podía hacer nada por lo que se vio obligado volver al despacho de la hokage, necesitaba ayudaba, naruto estaba en peligro.

Mientras esto ocurría en el exterior Naruto fue corriendo hasta llegar a al cinta de video, justo cuando iba alguien se lo impidió pisándole la mano. Al mirar la procedencia, tembló por completo, sabía lo que le iba a pasar por intentar coger la cinta.

- **Por favor, otra vez no, por favor… NOOOOOOOO**

Continuará….

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios:

Dark Yokisa: pues mejor no leerlo en mitad de la noche por que de verdad que a mi ya me está costando no asustarme XD (Eso debe ser por que lo escribo cuando ya es de noche)

oOIsisOo: aunque no seas fan del yaoi espero que te guste.

The MayNalPa: es una pena pero todavía no aparecio lo que se encontró naruto dentro del video, pero te aseguró que se sabrá.

Andrea: ya te digo a quien se le ocurre ver una cinta así y eso que se lo espliqué a Naruto pero nada.

DraculaN666: La verdad es que no entendí tu comentario, supongo que no te gustó pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, nunca he dicho que fuera buena escribiendo.

Besos todos por vuestros comentarios.


	4. ¿Por qué?

**¿Por qué?.**

El joven Uchiha corría lo más que daba sus piernas, si no se daba prisa… Naruto… Lo más posible es que no sobreviviese por mucho mas tiempo.

Decidió ir por el camino mas corto para llegar así a la única persona que en estos momentos lo pudiera ayudar, Tsunade. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese en buscar ayuda, su corazón latía con una rapidez que parecía que en cualquier momento le fuese a parar y ese mero pensamiento le producía un dolor que nunca antes había sentido. No entendía por que le dolía de esa forma, ¿Por qué?

Al llegar a lo que era el despacho del líder de la villa, pudo ver en su interior a tres ninjas hablando con ella también se encontraba Shizune, pero aún así pensó que sería absurdo esperar que acabase esa conversación en estos momentos, había una cosa más importante que una misión, la vida de una persona estaba en juego.

- **¡¡Tsunade!!** – gritó tras haber entrando por la ventana.

Todos miraron estáticos, como si vieran un fantasma o a su peor temor hecho ahora realidad. Excepto la Hokage cuya mirada era de un odio tan intenso que jamás había sentido.

- **Sasuke…** - no lo estaba nombrado era mas como si quisiera confirmar que fuera real.

La forma con la que se comportaban con el, era extraño, era como el primer que había regresado con Naruto tras lo ocurrido con Orochimaru, la misma mirada de temor como si en un instante los fuera a matar a todos.

Después de recorrer con sus ojos a todos los que se encontraban en esa

- **Tsunade, Naruto está en peligro**.

- **Agarradlo**.

- **¿Pero que?**

Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera apartarse los tres ninjas lo habían rodeado impidiendo un intento de fuga. Esto era peligroso si hacia un movimiento en falso podría costarle la vida, aunque en el fondo sería capaz de matarlos todavía quedaría la Hokage y su sirviente.

- **Justo ahora iba a mandarles a que fueran a buscarte**.

Se levantó de su silla, pasando por el lado derecho de su mesa hasta llegar a Sasuke, el cual se intuía que malo ocurrió mientras no estuvo, pero que.

No iba a dejarse cohibir, si buscaba una pelea, la encontraría.

- **¿A que viene esto?**

La pregunta pareció hacer efecto sobre la líder, parecía asombrada a que le formulara esa pregunta, ¿podría ser que él no supiera lo que estaba pasando?

- **¿Dónde has estado?**

- **Fui a hacer lo que me mandaste, traer a Naruto para una misión**.

La cara de Tsunade mostraba como intentaba no reírse por lo dicho.

- **No me hagas reír Sasuke, de eso hace mas de cinco días**.

- **Eso es imposible, no hace mas 10 minutos**…

Miró hacia un reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared. No se lo podía creer, estaba marcando las siete de la tarde pero él estaba seguro que cuando se marchó, eso reloj señalaba las nueve de la noche. Y no era solamente eso, sino que la fecha también era distinta, cuando se fue del despacho era el día 13 y ahora era 18, si esto era una broma no le estaba haciendo gracia alguna.

- **Al ver que no regresabas** – comenzó a hablar la hokage mientras caminaba hacia el moreno- **mandé a un anbu para que me informase. ¿Y sabes que?** – se paró en frente de Sasuke, remiraba con el seño fruncido, podía verse como apretaba la mano formado un puño- **Varias personas te vieron discutir con Naruto, después entrantes dentro y al final se supo mas de ninguno de los dos**.

Le estaba acusando de forma indirecta de que el fuera el causante de la desaparición de su amigo.

- **No se que pasaría ahí pero, todo cuanto había dentro de la casa de Naruto desapareció, lo que único que quedó dentro fue una vieja televisión encendida la cual estaba conectada a un reproductor de video**.

- **No, le hice nada. Naruto está en la casa. Si no vamos pronto algo terrible pasará**.

- **¿De que hablas? **– mostró curiosidad por lo último que comentó.

- **Cuando estuve con él, pude notar otra presencia en la casa, no se si era corpóreo o no pero lo estaba devorando poco a poco, incluso en un momento dado lo poseyó completamente**.

- **Es cierto Tsunade-sama, cuando fuimos por primera vez a su casa Ton Ton no hacía mas que negarse a entrar.** – dijo Shizune que en todo se había que dado al lado de la mesa del líder de la villa sin mover un músculo. – **Algo siniestro hay dentro de esa casa**.

La hokage sabía que su compañera tenía razón pero no lo estaba del Uchiha quien le prometía a ella que no era trampa, ya una vez les traicionó y no sería insólito que lo volviese a hacer.

- **No me mientas Uchiha o acabaras en prisión**.

Movió la mano en señal de que los ninjas lo liberasen. Por lo que Sasuke pudo relajarse aunque solo fuese un poco.

- **Vamos**.

Ordenó a los ninjas que los siguiese por si pasaba algo.

Por el camino Shizune se acercó a Sasuke que se encontraba unos pasos atrás del grupo principal.

- **Lo siento**.

- **¿A que viene?**

- **Me refiero a Tsunade no es que no confié en ti pero le tiene mucho cariño a Naruto ya que le recuerda a su hermano pequeño.**

- **Estas equivocada**.

- **¿Eh?**

- **En mi jamás se fiará, una vez os traicioné y ahora estoy marcado por eso**.

Sasuke se sorprendió al llegar a la casa, las marcas que la cubrían por completo ahora no estaban. ¿Por qué habían desaparecido?

La rubia se adelantó para abrir la puerta. Tras girar el pomo esta cedió sonando un click, que para Sasuke ese le hizo como un eco dentro de su cabeza. Cuando miró al suelo de la puerta vio como de está salía sangre, su color rojizo resplandecía como el granate.

- **Sasuke, ¿estas bien?** – preguntó Shizune al ver la cara del moreno.

- **En el suelo…**- al volver poner la mirada al suelo, la sangre ya no estaba. Debía de ser por los nervios - **Nada**.

Tsunade abrió por completo la puerta mostrando su interior, una sala totalmente blanca tanto su techo como las paredes y el suelo. Era un blanco enfermizo, como el de los hospitales. Lo único que había en esa habitación era la vieja televisión de naruto mas el reproductor de videos.

La rubia tras dar una vuelta había salido cerrando la puerta su paso.

- **No está. ¿Y ahora que, Sasuke?**

- **Déjame probar una cosa**

No era que estuviera seguro pero él mismo quería abrir la puerta y ver en su interior. Sabía que Naruto se encontraba dentro.

- **Como quieras, pero ten cuidado con lo que hagas…** - no era un consejo, sino un avisó de que si hacía alguna incorrección no podría escapar.

Se acercó, levantó la mano y simplemente con el mero roce de sus dedos sobre el pomo hizo que reaparecieran los tatuajes por las paredes, comenzaron saliendo por las cuatro esquinas de la puerta hasta llegar al punto en la que Sasuke había tocado. Era como si quisieran atraparle pero este apartó la mano antes de que pasase.

Todos quedaron miraron expectantes de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los tatuajes pararon cuando cubrieron por completo la puerta, al poco tiempo de que esto la misma puerta se estaba haciendo pedazos, como si se estuviera pudriendo rápidamente, delante de ellos, dejando ver el interior, que a diferencia de la primera ahora estaba totalmente invadida por la oscuridad, ni siquiera la luz externa daba entrando a su interior. Pero si se podía ver la televisión encendida en el fondo, lo que permitía ver la silueta de una persona sentada enfrente de ella.

- **Pero que… -**dijo uno de los ninjas.

- **Es Naruto.** – aseguró Sasuke al reconocer la camiseta blanca de su amigo.

- **Entraré yo primera**. – dijo la Hokage entrando en su interior – **Vosotros esperad fuera**.

- **Si** – contestaron afirmando la orden de su superior excepto el moreno que solamente estaba mirando el interior intentando averiguar el estado de su amigo.

Tras pasar el umbral, la que ahora era trozos de madera otra vez se estaba convirtiendo en la puerta. Se quedó mirando hasta que se formó completamente por lo que pensó no darle importancia y comenzó a ir junto a Naruto.

Gracias a la luz procedente de la televisión pudo ver toda la pared escrita y un sin número de rasguños en ella.

Para su suerte no se había movido para nada de su sitio, incluso daba la impresión de que estuviese mirando la televisión como si viera un programa interesante, pero en ella no se veía ningún programa, solo se mostraba las continuas interferencias de una canal que no recibe señal.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca pudo oír el suave murmuro procedente del rubio, por lo que decidió agacharse para poder oírlos con mas claridad.

- **Por favor, no me mates**. – no estaba en este lugar, de alguna forma su mente se había alejado impidiendo que nadie lo pudiese alcanzar.

- **Naruto ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

Naruto se levanto del suelo y fue corriendo hacia la pared. Extendió sus manos como si quisiera llegar tocar el cielo con ellas pero ahí dentro, dentro de eso infierno que antes había su hogar era imposible de alcanzar, por lo que los clavó contra la pared bajándolas como si quisiera arrancar el yeso que los cubría.

Entonces era ese el motivo de todos los arañazos, seguramente era la única forma que tenía para soltar algo del estrés que estaba sufriendo en todo este tiempo. Pero los mensajes… si no había sido él, ¿Quién fue?

- **¡¡Naruto basta!!** – lo agarró del brazo para que parase pero con ese mero contacto algo en el interior hizo que se alterase por completo.

- **Viene…**

- **¿Quién viene?**

La televisión se apagó, oscureciendo por completo toda la habitación y al volver a encender, el que era hasta ahora un Naruto totalmente encogido y asustado pasó a otro que se mantenía tenso como esperando algo.

- **¿Naruto?**

- **Tu…** - se girá- **no eres a quien espero, - **camina hacia la mujer, separando los brazos de su cuerpo, como si estuviera haciendo equilibrios sobre una cuerda- ** por lo que…** - sonríe mostrando a su paso sus dientes que bajo la luz de la televisión se mostraron sedientos de sangre - **debes morir**.

- **Mierda**.

- **Deberíamos entrar**- dijo Sasuke, la Hokage llevaba mucho tiempo dentro y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

- **La Hokage ordenó que esperásemos fuera hasta nueva orden**. - dijo unos de los ninjas que se encontraba tras Sasuke.

- **Pero…**

- **Basta Sasuke, por el momento espe**…

Fue interrumpida cuando sintió algo líquido en sus pies, en un principio les pareció algo tipo de sustancia espesa, era…

- **Sangre…**

Shizune fue corriendo a abrir la puerta y hacerlo se encontró con la habitación vacía blanca de antes.

- **Déjame intentarlo otra vez**. – dijo Sasuke.

Tocó el pomo de la puerta y todo volvió a ocurrir como antes, pero que a diferencia de la primera vez, la habitación ya no estaba a oscuras, las persianas estaban levantadas por lo que se podía ver claramente el interior de la casa, por lo que decidió entrar.

Al encontrase en su interior vieron a Tsunade y a Naruto en el suelo completamente inconcientes.

- **Naruto**.

- **Tsunade-sama**

Sasuke fue corriendo hasta Naruto, zarandeándolo para intentarlo despertar, fue entonces que se dio de cuenta debajo de ellos había la sangre que había salido por debajo de la puerta, siguió con la mirada su procedencia, su camino subía hasta llegar al techo y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Había un mensaje escrito en la pared.

¿PORQUE NO HAS VENIDO?

Continuará….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hola a todos, aquí os traje un nuevo cap, espero que os gustase. En un principio llegué a pensar que sería mala idea escribir un fic de terror pero parece que de momento os va gustando XD (Dios que alegría me entra cada vez que recibo un review XD)

Bueno os contesto vuestro reviews:

DraculaN666 : gracias por la aclaración y muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic (O///O estoy muy feliz de que te guste) y espero este cap.

Dark Yokisa: Muchas gracias por ofrecerte para ser mi represéntate y si quieres te ofrezco el puesto. Y quien era esa persona que estaba con Naruto? A pues no te lo digo. ( Es que me gusta ser mala).

Grayse: Bueno este cap es un poquitín mas largo (Vale ya se que sigue siendo corto ToT jjo).

Keiko Akatsuki: Ya te digo, si fuera sasuke, las cosas que le yo haría a Naruto ( ay que me desangró por la nariz)

oOIsisOo: Hola bueno pues no se te yo si soy buena o no (he participado en muchos concursos de escritura pero no gano ni una, siempre segunda, jo) y me entusiasma mucho que te guste el fic.

sarai-chan: vale de acuerdo intentaré no escribir de noche, al menos lo intentaré.

Raven-ANBUespecial: Bueno de momento Sasuke no nos muere, de momento muajajajaj (risa siniestra por parte de la autora)

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro reviews.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap que será el próximo fin de semana.

Besos.


	5. El sueño del cuervo

**El sueño del cuervo**

Al principio todo era tan claro que sus ojos se dañaban, era como si se quemara, pero antes que pudiera ni siquiera pensar en que estaba pasando cuando repentinamente todo se volvió oscuro.

El tiempo pasó y ya daba igual tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados, todo era oscuridad.

- **Naruto**.

- **Naruto, vamos, que tenemos que irnos**.

Estaba en mitad de la calle, al principio giró sobre si mismo para encontrar de donde procedía esas voces, pero allí no había nadie, ni el aire se movía.

- **Naruto**.

- **¿Quién?**

- **Naruto**.

Detrás, era de ahí donde procedían las voces, giró la cabeza y los vio.

- **Que problemático eres**. – dijo con voz cansada Shikamaru.

- **Shikamaru tiene razón, te llevamos llamando un buen rato y tú con la cabeza en las nubes** – dijo molesto Kiba y a su derecha se encontraba Chouji que como siempre estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas.

- **Vamos a comer** – dijo Chouji mientras movía, la ya vacía bolsa de patatas fritas de un lado a otro.

Todos quedaron mirando a Naruto, el cual se encontraba abstraído mirando todo a su alrededor ya que lo que antes era un lugar desierto ahora estaba lleno de gente.

- **Eto… Naruto, ¿te pasa algo?** – preguntó Kiba al ver que su amigo no parecía reaccionar.

El rubio al darse cuenta la mirada extraña de sus amigos pensó que lo mejor era hacer que no pasaba nada, al menos intentar fingir que no pasaba nada.

- **Nada ttebayo **

**- Bueno, entonces vamos que tengo hambre**.

Mientras andaba intentaba recordar que había ocurrido, pero lo último que recordaba era una especie de cinta roja, pero nada mas, tras eso no podía recordar mas.

Un graznido llego hasta sus oídos, venía de su derecha, miró pero no había nada, al volver al andar fue cuando se dio cuenta oía el eco de sus pasos. Levantó la cabeza y era justo lo que imaginaba, no había nadie, volvía a estar solo.

Otro graznido volvió a oír pero esta vez venía de otro lugar.

Pudo ver tras de si un cuervo, pero la imagen en si era extraña, la ave negra se encontraba sobre un cuerpo que parecía en un estado avanzado de descomposición. Y ese animal estaba picoteando los restos del cuerpo, arrancando trozos de carne ya seca.

- **El cuervo está en tu sueño o tal vez seas tú quien está dentro del sueño del cuervo**. - dijo la pelirosa mientras partía los palillos.

- **¿De que estás hablando?**

Ignorando cualquier pregunta de su compañero, Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus palillos dentro del plato de ramen.

¿Cuándo tiempo hacía que estaba con ella en ese lugar? La pequeña tienda de comida Ichiraku, Sakura estaba sentada a su derecha con un plato de ramen miso al igual que él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se acordaba?

**- Naruto.**

**- ¿Qué?**

- **¿Te sientes solo, Naruto? **– su compañera evitó en todo momento levantar la mirada de su plato, era como si viera algo en su fondo.

- **A veces, pero evito pensar en ello**.

- **¿Qué es para ti la soledad?**

- **Antes creía que sabía lo que era, pero ahora… no estoy seguro**. – la soledad, para el era una palabra que ya existía desde que tenía memoria.

Toda su vida se podía definir con la palabra soledad. Mucha gente llegaba a confundir la soledad con el aburrimiento pero eso no tenía nada en común. La soledad se lo podía definir como un desamparo o como abandono a una vida que no te podía ofrecer nada.

- **¿Quieres que te haga olvidar? **

- **¿Qué? **– no entendía a lo que se refería, la cara de su amiga se había levantando del plato mostrando un brillo extraño en sus ojos, los ya conocidos ojos verdes de Sakura se habían convertido en un color ámbar.

- **Te haré olvidar la soledad**.

- **¡No!**

Se levantó intentando escapar, pero de alguna acabó su intentó de huída cayendo encima de su compañera. La chica no parecía estar preocupada de que alguien los viese. Extendió sus brazos y rodeo el cuello del rubio consiguiendo así que bajara la cabeza.

Naruto cerró los ojos, sentía como la cara de su compañera se estaba aproximando a la suya.

- **Deja que me deshaga de la soledad por ti**.- abrió los ojos, no podía ser.

- **Sa… su… ke… - **el nombrado se encontraba encima de Naruto, con sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza.

El sitio que antes ocupaba la ahora desaparecida Sakura era ocupada en estos momentos por el rubio.

- **¿Quieres que seamos uno para olvidar todo?**

Acercó su cara hasta casi poder rozar los labios del rubio pero antes de alcanzarlos los desvió rozando con sus mejillas las de Naruto, llegando a la oreja.

- **¿Qué deseas, Naruto?** – sacó su cara de junto de la de Naruto para besarle los labios.

Lo había visto, los mismos ojos, Sasuke tenía los mismos que Sakura, los ojos negros de Sasuke se habían vuelto de color ámbar.

- **Noooo, déjame esto no es real **– se había dado cuenta desde un principio todo esto era falso todo cuanto ocurría era falso.

-**Quiero irme de aquí**. – de un golpe certero en la cabeza del pelinegro, hizo que este quedara inconciente. Por lo que aprovechó para escapar del lugar lo mas rápido posible.

Corrió y corrió hasta que el cansancio pudo con el, por lo que se vio obligado a sentarse contra la pared mas cercana. Tras recuperar un poco el aliento, se irguió de nuevo para irse pero lo que antes era una puerta, se había convertido en una puerta mas concretamente, la puerta de su casa.

Estuvo un tiempo dudando de si abrirla o no, ¿pero que mas le quedaba?

Ya no le quedaba nada por lo que abrió su puerta, tras ella no se encontraba sino que un bosque frondoso que se extendía mas allá de lo que su vista le podía permitir.

Algo dentro lo estaba llamando, era la misma voz que la del video. Dio un paso y entró al bosque.

Lo encontró, estaba a espaldas a el por lo que no podía estar del todo seguro si esa era a quien buscaba, pero aún así se acercó a él con cuidado como si un paso mal dado fuera a hacer que desapareciera, como un animal que es sorprendido por un cazador, pero esto no era lo mismo el no era un cazador ni la persona que estaba a su vista era su presa sino que al revés, él era la presa.

Ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para el leve movimiento de su cuerpo producido por su respiración fuera visible.

Se dio la vuelta tan pronto como el rubio estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Su cara estaba oculta bajo un capuchón de una chaqueta gris, impidiendo a Naruto ver su cara.

- **Te he estado esperando, Naruto**.

- **Eres tú…**

- **Por fin nos encontramos**.

- **Yo… yo quiero volver al mundo real**.

- **¿Al mundo real? ¿Qué es para ti el mundo real?**

- **No lo se. No soporto estar aquí. Puede ser que este sea el mundo que había soñado. Pero nada de aquí es real**.

- **Calla**.

- **¿Por qué?**

- **En el mundo real te aguarda un futuro que no querrás conocer, tienes que estar preparado para asumirlo**.

- **¿Qu…mm** – fue acallado con una mano.

Mientras con su mano libre, agarró una cuerda que tenía escondido y ató con ellas las manos de Naruto, impidiendo así un intento de fuga por parte del rubio.

Ahora que tenía otra vez la mano desocupada, la fue bajando hasta llegar al borde de la chaqueta naranja de Naruto para después ir subiéndola hasta dejar al descubierto el vientre del ojiazul, en un principio comenzó a frotar como si estuviera buscando algo ahí.

Naruto no paraba quieto, continuamente intentaba soltarse pero lo único que conseguía era formar heridas en sus muñecas. Mientras el encapuchado paró de pronto de tocar el vientre del rubio, era como si por fin hubiese encontrado lo que buscaba con tanto anhelo.

Otra vez volvió a poner la mano sobre el vientre de Naruto pero estaba su cometido era totalmente distinto.

Su mano traspasó la frágil piel de Naruto, quedando enterrado en sus entrañas. El rubio quedó con los ojos abiertos pero el intenso dolor le impedía ver nada, excepto esa luz blanca que le cegaba desde lo mas profundo de su mente.

Al sacar la mano del interior fue cuando lo pudo ver, esta se encontraba totalmente llena de sangre que se derramaba desde la mano hasta alcanzar la manga de la sudadera gris que llevaba, hasta convertirla en roja.

Soltó su boca, por lo que Naruto agachó su mirada pero cerró los ojos, no quería ver la sangre.

Al final cedió, pero tras abrir los ojos pudo que no tenía herida alguna en su vientre pero si un nuevo tatuaje que ahora se encontraba bajo el del sellado del Kyubi. Tras verlo dirigió su vista a la mano del encapuchado y esta estaba limpia.

- **¡Naruto! **– durante un segundo, esa llamada le hizo querer girar la cabeza y ver si era cierto que esa voz provenía de Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo no quería, temía apartar la mirada de la mano ensangrentada, si lo hacía perdería la poca o casi ninguna cordura que le quedaba.

- **¿Por qué…? **– sus energías se estaban agotando lentamente sin poder remediarlo, sentía como si se estuviera hundiendo en un mar profundo que poco a poco su azul cielo se estaba transformando en un negro de tinieblas.

- **Por que tu deseo es el mismo que el mío**.

Fue todo cuanto pudo oír o eso al menos eso es que le creía creer, ya que en ningún momento el encapuchado había movido sus labios desde que lo había encontrado.

El leve viento hizo que la capucha de su agresor se moviera permitiéndole ver bajo él los mismos ojos color ámbar que tenía Sakura como Sasuke.

Sasuke…

- **¿Por qué no has venido?**

_Todo vuelve a quedar en blanco_.

Continuará….

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic. Me impresionó mucho la cantidad de reviews que e recibido por el último cap.

Por lo que las contestaré como siempre:

Keiko Akatsuki: Quien es? A pues de momento no se sabe. Que le vamos a hacer mas adelante todo se resolverá tranquilos.

samantha-miko: muchas gracias por tu reviews, bah no creo que este fic de tanto miedo. XD

Dark Yokisa: vaya menudo comentario… como decirlo? Largo? Bueno siento mucho no haberlo publicado antes pero… soy así de lenta.

chuyin17: Cuatro reviews, muchisimas gracias, me han gustado todos y espero que te guste este cap. XD

Apiskuld: bueno no pasa nada que no hayas dejado review antes, ya estoy contenta con este. Y espero que me dejes mas para ver si te va gustando.

Grayse: antes de nada no es culpa mia que padezcais traumas. No voy a pagar a vuestros psiquiatras. Jajaaj es broma, muchas por tu review. Siempre me gusta que me dejes uno.

oOIsisOo: Diox cuanta pregunta , a ver dejame ver si puedo contestar alguna pues no ninguna de moento se puede contestar. Pero pronto se sabrá todo.

matakishi-chan: sobre si se iba a violar a Sasuke? Bueno pues por mi lo dejaba ( la autora tubo que ir otra vez a buscar un papel para parar la hemorragia nasal) dios a mi me encantaría XD

DraculaN666: bueno pues no te mueras por dios que ya me veo enterrando a la peña y ya no me queda espacio ToT. Es broma, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que me digas que te pareció este.

Tenten-haruno-chan: sobre el video no puedo contar nada, es que si lo hago estropeo el final. Y sobre las esmeraldas si son verdes y yo no me acuerdo haber puesto en ningun lugar esmeraldas. Si me dices en donde te lo aseguro que revisaré el error.

Yakumo: Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste la continuación.

Bueno se acabó, no esperaba tantos comentarios, nunca había sido tan feliz.

Espero que os gustase el cap y espero vuestros comentarios respecto a este cap.

El profile está actualizado.

Besos.


	6. Presencia, descontrol

**Presencia, descontrol.**

El blanco de las paredes relucía con la luz del día como cada mañana, no parecía que el tiempo pasase en ese lugar y la monotonía era algo a lo que poco a poco se fue acostumbrado, igual que al blanco enfermizo del hospital.

Que mas daba estar en casa o quedar ahí a esperar, como cada día, a que el rubio se despertase. Siendo suspendido de misiones indefinidamente, ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer por lo que decidió quedar para saber que ocurrió, pero siempre se preguntaba que podría haber sido para alterar la personalidad del rubio de esa forma.

En mas de una ocasión pensó en quedar en casa hasta que le avisaran de que había despertado el rubio pero siempre acaba por no hacerlo. Todos los días hacía lo mismo se levantaba e iba al hospital y esperaba, era lo único que podía hacer, esperar.

Otro día pasó y Naruto no despertaba, sentado en una vieja silla verde la cual estaba rellana en su interior por espuma, pero, por su continuo uso esta se había quedado aplastada completamente, era como sentarse directamente en el suelo.

Desde su posición podía verlo dormir tranquilamente, su respiración tranquila, acompasada, no daba a dar la sensación de que fuera un chico inquieto que era incapaz de estar en un sitio mas de un segundo, ahora lo que mostraba era a una persona en extrema delgadez pero, claro, eso solo se veía si se le quitaba la sabana que lo cubría.

Llevaba puesto un pijama con el logotipo de la villa de la hoja en la parte derecha, de la misma, de color verde haciéndolo resaltar sobre blanco del pijama. En su brazo derecho tenía puesto el suero el cual lo mantenía alimentado.

En un primer momento cuando fuera encontrado en la habitación junto a Tsunade cubierto de la sangre, se pensó que fuera producido por heridas, que la mas posible que hubiera habido una pelea en su interior. Pero esta hipótesis fue desechada al ver que ninguno de los dos padecía de heridas superficiales. Pero aún así llevaban días sin despertarse y desconocían el motivo.

La tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando el despreciable sonido de un cuervo entró por la ventana abierta. Al poco tiempo de que Naruto fuera trasladado de observación a su actual habitación, ese pájaro cada día llegaba, se posaba en el árbol de enfrente de la habitación y comenzaba a graznar como si llamara a alguien en su interior.

Poco a poco la paciencia de Sasuke se estaba agotando y estaba seguro que si lo callaba para siempre nadie le diría nada.

Fue cuando se levantó – iba cerrar la ventana-, cuando se dio de cuenta de que el rubio respondía de alguna forma al escándalo que producía esa ave. Cada vez que grazna la cara de Naruto cambiaba de una relajada a uno con preocupación o como si lo estaba pasando mal.

- **Parece que esta soñando**. – una voz de mujer fue la que interrumpió su observación.

- **¿Soñando?** – miró por encima de su hombro, por lo que comprobó que seguía igual, todavía llevaba a Ton Ton en su regazo y hacía con él todo el recorrido en cada una de las habitaciones de los pacientes.

- **Tal vez sea una pesadilla, desde que se quedó inconciente no hace mas que repetirlo una y otra vez**. – miró los datos sobre su estado mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

- **Mm**.

Venía todos los días a la misma hora con la esperanza de que Tsunade o Naruto se despertase pero siempre parecía que nada iba a cambiar.

- **Ya veo que estas interesado**. – dijo irónicamente, al ver la cara de aburrimiento del Uchiha.

Colocó su mano en la frente de naruto y comenzó a aplicarle Chakra pero, al igual que siempre, no dio resultado.

Mientras miraba como Chizune miraba el estado de Naruto pensó que era el momento de hacer algo además de mirar pasar el tiempo sentado.

Se dirigió a la puerta cuando fue detenido por la voz de la ninja médico.

- **¿A dónde vas?**

- **No te importa**. – sabía que tendría que contestar a la pregunta aunque no quisiera ya que fue puesta como su supervisora mientras no se arreglaba todo.

- **¿Quieres que te encarcelen?**

- **A mi casa**.

- **Ni si ocurra decirme una mentira tan mala, Sasuke**.

- **A la casa de Naruto**.

- **Esta prohibido y tu lo sabes**. – miró seriamente- **Está acordonado**.

- **Me da igual**.

Antes de que pudiera ser detenido, desapareció ante la vista de la ninja.

Infiltrarse resultó fácil, los encargados de vigilar eran solo dos ninjas por lo que pasar en frete de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta resulto sencillo.

Por suerte la entrada al apartamento del rubio se encontraba en un pasillo por lo que no sería visto por nadie. Y como la última vez, al tocar la puerta esta se deshizo y se recompuso cuando entró.

La habitación estaba igual, no era que estuviese todo tal como lo habían dejado sino que la sangre que caía gota a gota de la pared seguía fresca, tendría seca por el paso del tiempo.

Tras un rato viendo como las gotas escarlatas caían al suelo fue cuando se dio de cuenta, no había sonido proveniente del exterior, por lo que se fue a la ventana para ver que ocurría. Nada, absolutamente nada se movía. Los pájaros estaban paralizados como pintados o fotografiados, al igual que los niños y las personas, nada se movía, de alguna forma el tiempo no existía fuera de esa habitación.

La televisión que hasta ahora no mostraba imagen alguna de pronto como si hubiera cogido una emisora, visualizo como trozos de una película antigua en mal estado la imagen de dos personas hablando.

- **Te he estado esperando, Naruto**. – eso nombre…

- **Eres tú…**- la voz de Naruto se mostró clara ante el joven pelinegro.

Las imágenes pasaban sin permitir oír nada lo que pasaba. Parecía como si mantuvieran una conversación o mas bien una discusión sobre alguna cosa, que no agradó del todo a Naruto pues su rostro mostraba desconcierto sobre algo había mencionado su acompañante. Y entonces…

- **¡Naruto!** - gritó al ver la sangre que corría en el abdomen del rubio.

La pantalla se apagó.

¿Era real o no? Se pregunta Sasuke, repasaba mentalmente lo que había ocurrido. Una de las posibilidades era que fuera una grabación vieja que se había hecho con una cámara. Era la mas correcta ya que se fijó que el video estaba en marcha y que todavía no había acabado, por lo que decidió retirarla y llevárselo consigo.

El ruido de unos tacones resonaba por todo el pasillo, haciendo eco en ella. Era una mujer joven, una de las tantas enfermeras que trabajan en el hospital. Su expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro era la típica de cualquier enfermera que llevaba poco tiempo trabajando en esto, después de todo le gustaba mas hablar con sus compañeras de trabajo mas que atender a los pacientes que no hacían mas que protestar o hacer el trabajo mas duro.

Hoy le había tocado tener que cambiar los sueros de aquellos enfermos que les fuera prohibido o que no podían comer por distintas causas. Uno de ellos era Naruto el cual no le hacía ninguna gracia atender ya que para ella al igual que ha muchos que lo recordaban perfectamente no era mas que un maldito demonio encerrado en el cuerpo de un chico.

Acabó su trayecto justo al encontrarse con la habitación del rubio, aspiró y espiró fuertemente como si fuera a prepararse para una carrera, al acabar estiró la mano y abrió la puerta.

Tras entrar y ver que en el que no había nadie mas que el rubio se tranquilizó, estaba segura de que el Uchiha estaría en su interior como todos los días pero al parecer tuvo suerte.

Desde que venía parecía como si todo el hospital estuviera en tensión, como si simplemente estar ahí provocase que nadie pudiera estar tranquilo o como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Que otra cosa se podía esperar de un traidor por mucho que fuera perdonado por la Hokage eso no quería decir que los demás lo hicieran. Un traidor siempre sería un traidor.

La enfermera tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden, anduvo hasta la parte derecha del rubio para quitar el suero y ponerle el nuevo.

Cuando ya estaba puesto fue el momento en que todo ocurrió. Naruto se despertó, se levantó a una velocidad mayor que el que podía seguir sus ojos y, con la rapidez de un experto ninja, extrajo la aguja por la cual se le suministraba el suero y la dirigió a la garganta de la enfermera.

Sasuke se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la casa del rubio cando de pronto un enorme estruendo procedente del hospital hizo que los suelos temblaran como si una bomba hubiese explotado.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó.

Ese Chakra…

¿Naruto?

No… ese chakra era mucho era mucho mas siniestro y enorme que la del rubio.

- **Kyubi**

Fue corriendo por los tejados, tenía que detenerlo pero ¿Bastaría con el Sharingan?

Por su camino se encontró con varios ninjas que se dirigían al mismo lugar, al hospital ahora un lugar que en la cual uno de sus ventanas mas concretamente en la que se encontraba el rubio estaba en llamas, lo que impedía ver su interior. Y al mirar por debajo se veía a las enfermeras sacando de su interior a los enfermos como podían, esto era igual que una guerra.

Pero no era donde se encontraba ahora el rubio sino que ahora estaba… en el tejado. Subió todo lo rápido que podía seguido de varios ninjas. Al llegar a la parte superior pudo ver como el humo y las cenizas procedentes de la habitación quemada, inundaba todo el lugar. Lo único fue una de las colas de chakra balseándose en el aire.

- **¡Naruto!**

- **Sasuke…** - se lo esperaba el color de los ojos de naruto eran rojos, el kyubi se había apoderado del.

- **He venido a hablar contigo**.

- **Vete**, **al menos que quieras morir**.- parecía divertido, al menos su voz era lo que demostraba. El humo le impedía ver mas allá que un par de metros.

- **Me da igual lo que digas, te vienes conmigo**.

- **Y si no quiero, ¿Qué?** – se mostró seguro de sus palabras como si no temiera lo que le fuera a pasar.

- **No puedes ir por ahí destruyéndolo todo**.

- **Oh vaya, y viene a decírmelo quien dejó la aldea y se largo junto a Orochimaru por poder. No me hagas reír**

- **Te estas comportando de forma extraña**.

- **¿Extraña? No será que me estoy comportando por una vez en mi vida como quiero**.

- **Igual de dobe como siempre, cualquiera puede manejarte, los de la aldea y ahora el Kyubi**.

- **Cállate**.

Las colas se abalanzaron contra el Uchiha pero ninguno le dio, podría ser que en el fondo no quisiera darle pero claro que pensar en probabilidades era demasiado peligroso. Pero si había solamente una entre cien era mejor ponerlo en práctica.

Podía ver y predecir sus movimientos gracias al Sharingan, pero eso le impedía poder entrar al interior del ojiazul. Quería comprobar si el Kyubi se había liberado de su prisión.

- **Muere**.

- **¡Basta, Naruto!**

Un latido, fue lo que sintió el rubio al ver que Sasuke no iba evitar el ataque. Tenía que parar sino… sino…

Sasuke moriría.

Del suelo salió una de sus colas del suelo pero justo cuando iba a traspasarle el pecho esta se detuvo, todo el cuerpo del rubio se detuvo. Y fue solamente eso sino que el color de ojos del rubio volvieron a ser azules y el chakra del Kyubi se calmo.

- **Sa… su…ke…**

- **Naruto**.

Lo pudo atrapar antes de que su cuerpo cayese contra suelo, su respiración todavía era rápida. Levantó la mano hasta la frente del ojiazul, era de esperar, tenía fiebre.

Se lo llevaron y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Todavía podía sentir como la mano de Naruto estuvo agarrando de su camiseta, con el miedo de que lo separasen del, pero al estar inconciente se lo pudieron soltar sin ningún problema pero aún así era como si todavía estuviera ahí.

- **Hemos tenido que poner a Naruto en aislamiento**.

Tendría que haberlo supuesto ahora sería imposible ver a Naruto, al menos por una larga temporada.

La semana pasó en la habitación acolchonada, en cuyas había una veintena de sellos que impedían que intentara escapar.

Chizune se encontraba sentada con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, viendo como rubio se negaba a hablar con ella. Tenía que intentarlo al menos tenía que hacer el esfuerzo para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

**- Quiero ayudarte.**

**- Lo único que me ayuda ahora es la droga que me metéis, eso es la única cosa que lo que deja débil. **

Durante todo se tiempo le estuvieron inyectando sedantes para impedir que hiciera daño a alguien o a si mismo, era la única forma de mantenerlo por que al parecer ni siquiera los sellos parecían hacer efecto. Y ahora que lo habían descubierto, se preguntaban si ese nuevo tatuaje que tenía debajo del original, tenía que ver con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y si fuera así, como hacer para detenerlo.

**- Naruto eso no es cierto, fue tu…**

**- Vete, simplemente, vete**. – no quería hablar con nadie ni con ella, ninguno de sus amigos ni tampoco con Sasuke que era el que mas interesado estaba por hablar con el.

Al salir, la puerta dio un fuerte sonido sordo y el sonido de los tacones de Chizune desaparecieron .

- **Luces fuera**.- era una grabación que anunciaba el apagamiento de las luces y su encendido, ahora era lo único que le indicaba cuando era de noche o de día.

- **Kami sama, ayúdame**. – suplicó

- **¿Para que quieres a Kami sama si me tienes a mi?** – sus cambiaron de color volviendose carmesíes y una sonrisa zorruna surcó sus labios.

Pronto todo comenzará.

Continuará….

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Apiskuld: Tsunade sigue viva y vaya menudo comentario me dejastes lo tuyo si que son los comentarios. Igual que los politicos XD

sarai-chan: Orochimaru el encapuchado? Pues no se… y si ya se que confundí mucho aquí a la gente con el anterior cap, Sorry.

Tenten-haruno-chan: casi has acertado casi de lleno las preguntas estuvieron muy próximas de lo que era en verdad, pero como siempre todo se sabrá. Y el puesto de Hokage no tiene nada que ver aunque sería una una buena teoria pensar que lo hizo por eso.

Mitsukuni-Chan: Bueno intentaré hacerlo mas largas tranquilidad.

Keiko Akatsuki: bueno tu tranquila que tu hijo esta bien, todavía conserva las cuatro extremidades, ¿no?, es broma. Pero primero antes nada no te me mueras que a ver que hago sino XD

Grayse; si ya se está confuso pero poco a poco se irá desvelando las dudas vosotros tranquilos.

AgataBlack: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y tienes tal vez tendría que poner eso en el sumary: Te gustan las historias de suspenso y terror?" Creo que le quedaría bien. Gracias por tu opinión.

Torishira: gracias por tu review espero que te guste la continuación.

Dark Yokisa: Que mala eres manager. Mira que quererme viva.

DraculaN666: aquí tienes la continuación, espero que no te aya dado nada por esperar mas de una seman XD

chuyin17: Wa estoy encantada de que te siga gustando el fic. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación.

Hanasaki: Muchas por tu comentario y sobre tu duda pues tienes que ir a Account despues le das a Profile/Bio y ahí es donde te aparece un lugar en la cual podrás escribir tu texto y por último save change.

Y bueno aqui se acaba por hoy espero haber aclarado vuestras dudas y nos vemos en el próximo y muchas racias por vuestros reviews.

Ah si antes de irme os he dejado en el profile un resumen del próximo tambien de suspense, espero que os guste

Besos


	7. Amar es morir

**Amar es morir**

Un video rojo, no aparentaba ser algo que pudiese llamar la atención exceptuando su color por lo demás no era mas que una corriente cinta vieja. Lo que no entendía era por que lo había cogido, se sentía como si lo estuviera llamando.

Decidió poner la cinta en su viejo reproductor y ver así que contenía. Tras colocarlo retrocedió hasta sentir tras el reposa brazos en la que se sentó para verla.

Busco con el tacto el mando a distancia y al encontrarlo apretó en botón de reproducir.

Las imágenes no tenían lógica: agujas de las que salen gotas de sangre, una cama con una mancha oscura en el medio – no estaba seguro de que podía ser -, un niño con un pequeño zorro entre sus brazos que miraba fijamente un reloj, una mano agarrando una especie de pelota peluda pero al fijarse con mas atención pudo ver que en realidad era…

- **Una cabeza humana**.

¿Pero de quien? Durante un segundo la imagen de una persona que había muerto pero era imposible la cinta la tenía mucho antes de que ocurriese.

Esta comenzó a girar lentamente, mostrándose poco a poco.

El teléfono sonó por lo que decidió apagar la televisión y de paso también el reproductor de video.

- **¿Moshi Moshi?** – dijo mas bien cansado.

- **Parece que tú también estás interesado en morir**. – la voz del otro aunque distorsionada parecía la de una mujer

- **¿Quién eres?**

- **Nadie**. – suspiró - **No acabes de mirarla**.

- **¿El que?** – debería de ser alguna broma pesada o al menos es lo que creía.

- **La cinta roja**. – en ese momento sintió como se le eleva la sangre.

- **¿Como sabes…? **– se dirigió a la ventana con el teléfono en la mano y con la otra abrió un poco las cortinas para ver su exterior.

- **No te molestes en buscarme no estoy por fuera. No lo mires Sasuke**. – volvió a repetir con voz tranquila.

- **Y si no te hago caso ¿Qué?**

- **¿Quieres acabar como Naruto?** – oyó la risa burlona de fondo.

El pitido del teléfono sonó dentro de su cabeza como un martillo.

Ver los fantasmas era una de esas cosas que solía aparecer en las historias de terror pero, tener que decir que eso existe en la realidad era totalmente distinto, por un lado de que no era una cosa que se pudiera contar tan fácilmente a la gente y menos que decirles que es siempre el mismo, y por el otro que ahora vive en tu interior como si fuera parte de uno mismo.

Podía verlo todos los días a todas horas, se quedaba sentado y no hacía movimiento alguno como esperando que algo sucediera. Durante todo ese tiempo en la que estuvo en frente de él jamás mostró su cara la cual se encontraba oculta tras la capucha gris de su chaqueta.

Naruto acostado en el suelo y el otro sentado con su espalda apoyada de lado a la pared, el rubio estaba seguro que se estaba volviendo loco y que esa persona no existía mas que en su imaginación.

Podría ser que el Chakra al ya mezclarse con el suyo le estuviera produciendo esos estados de esquizofrenia.

- **Le hemos hecho varios estudios y las pruebas demuestran que el sello está en perfecto estado**. – dijo una enferma tras Chizune la cual se encontraba mirando por una pequeña ventana

- **¿Y el nuevo sello que apareció? **– preguntó al mismo tiempo que apretaba mas contra si al pequeño cerdito.

- **No parece que haga efecto alguno sobre el principal**.

- **Puedes retirarte**. – le enfermera hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Cogió aire, aún habiendo dos anbus en la puerta de la habitación ella seguía sintiéndose insegura.

Necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de su casa y en la planta del hospital. Ya que ahora el rubio era acusado de agredir a un superior y del asesinato de una enfermera.

Al entrar tuvo que encender las luces en su interior lo que provocó que el rubio se moviera como escapando de ella.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, pudo comprobar quien había entrado a su "habitación" de esa forma, era Chizune que como siempre llevaba en su regazo al pequeño cerdito, Ton Ton.

- **¿Y Tsunade? **– decidió comenzar una conversación al ver que la pelinegra no tenía pensado hacerlo.

- **Está en coma**. – no se esperaba esa respuesta, no podía que esa mujer cuya fuerza monstruosa pudiera estar en ese estado.

- **¿Cómo…?**

- **No lo sabemos, de momento desconocemos cuanto tiempo estará así. Puede durar horas, días, semanas, incluso meses hasta que se despierte**. – lo decía de una forma tan tranquilo como si estuviera de una cosa normal y que no tenía importancia para nadie. - **¿Qué pasó, Naruto?**

- **No se…**

- **Naruto eres la única persona que estaba. Dímelo o sino las cosas irán a peor**.

- **No fui vale, te he dicho que es Kyubi**.

- **Es imposible Naruto**.

- **¿Qué?**

- **El sello está en perfecto estado**. – le tiró a sus pies unos trozos de papel en los que aparecía datos y números.

- **Pues de alguna debe de conseguirlo para escapar y poder controlar mi cuerpo sin que yo pueda evitarlo**.

- **De acuerdo**.

- **¿Qué?**

- **Hablaré directamente con él, hablaré con Kyubi**.

- **¿Cómo?**

Sasuke se encontraba el viejo puente junto al quien fuera su primer sensei al salir de la escuela ninja, Kakashi. Que como siempre estaba leyendo su Icha Icha paradise.

- **Nunca oíste hablar sobre ello**. – esperaba que su sensei le pudiese dar algún dato referente sobre ello.

- **Un video rojo… Oí rumores sobre un pergamino rojo que las personas que lo leían estás al poco se volvían locas y al final desaparecían**. – dijo sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de su libro. - **¿Y Naruto?**

- **¿Mm? ¿Qué tiene que ver con nuestra conversación**?

- **¿Has ido a visitarle?**- le preguntó con total tranquilidad.

- **¿Por qué habría de ir a verle?**

Al ver en que su sensei tenía pensado cambiar de conversación el pelinegro decidió irse para evitar ese estúpido sermón sobre la amistad y bla bla bla.

- **No me contestes con una pregunta**.

- **No he ido**.

- **Pensaba que habías madurado**.

- **¿Por qué me dices…- **se volvió para ver que sabía pero…- **eso?** – como siempre se fue sin dejar mas que una nube de humo.

El movimiento de un compás era lo único que en esos momentos llamaba la atención del rubio en esos momentos.

- **No quiero que me ayudes**. – dijo apartando la vista del pequeño espejo que tenía en su punta el compás.

- **Mira el espejo de cristal que hay en el compás**. – contestó Chizune con total tranquilidad.

- **Esto es una locura, si sale estarás en peligro**.

- **Estoy aquí para que poder hablar con kyubi**.

- **Pero te matará**. – intentaba convencerla para que acabase con este intento suicida.

- **Es imposible que lo haga, esas cadenas lo impedirá moverse del sitio**. – señalo con su mano las cadenas que estaban atando al rubio a las paredes de la habitación.

- **Pero…**

- **Simplemente mira**.- repitió s petición.

Naruto volvió a fijar su mirada hacia el compás con la esperanza de que no funcionase.

Poco a poco la cara seria del rubio se fue transformado a una cínica, y sus ojos se volvieron de color carmesí. Rompió con facilidad las cadenas y sacó de su bolsillo el sello que tenía guardado y la destruyó en frente suya.

- **Tendrías que haber escuchado al chico**.

- **Mierda**.

- **Se acabó**. – y se abalanzó sobre la ninja médico.

- **Naruto, ¿estas bien?** – una voz que hacía tiempo entró dentro de su cabeza como si fuera un sueño.

Sasuke se encontraba sosteniendo a naruto entre sus brazos mientras que al mismo tiempo miraba a su alrededor como buscando alguna ayuda.

Había vuelto a casa y al llegar se encontró a Naruto en suelo completamente inconciente.

- **Naruto, ¿me oyes?**

Este afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza. No parecía herida alguna simplemente cansancio.

- **Creo que estoy bien**. – susurro el rubio sin casi ninguna fuerza.

Abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Naruto al interior de la casa.

- **¿Naruto?**

- **Sí**.

- **¿Qué ha pasado? Algo en ti a cambiado**.

Se volvió y acercó su cara hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la suya.

- **Bésame**.

- **¿Qué te ha pasado?** – no se había fijado pero pudo ver que todo su cuerpo estaba empapado en agua como si acabara de salir de darse una ducha.

- **Nada**.

Sasuke se quedó mirando los labios del rubio. Inclinó y acabó con la poca separación que había entre ellos. Sintió los labios fríos de Naruto. Este se separó.

- **Necesito ducharme**. – dijo el ojiazul

Le iba a señalarle al rubio el lugar pero este fue solo.

- **¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar si nunca has venido?**

- **Lo he soñado**.

- **No entiendo**.

Al entrar, dejó la puerta entreabierta la puerta permitiendo que Sasuke, pudiese ver como se iba quitando la ropa.

Al abrir el grifo de la ducha pudo sentir como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo como lo limpiaba, sentía también los ojos del Uchiha sobre su cuerpo pero no se sentía incomodo sino que era como si… para el era una sensación indescriptible.

- **Sasuke, ¿Puedes entrar?**

- **Te puedo ver a través de la cortina**.

- **No pasa nada. Ven** – extendió la mano hasta sacarla fuera de la cortina, invitándole a entrar con el a su interior.

- **Pero yo no…**

- **Ven**. – volvió a repetir el rubio. – **Por favor**.

Volvió a colocar su mano al interior de la ducha a la espera de lo iba a pasar. Pudo oír a él moverse, oyó como su ropa caía al suelo haciendo un sonido suave.

Sasuke corrió las cortinas. Naruto salió de debajo del agua y abrió sus ojos azules que tantas veces antes había contemplado en la lejanía el pelinegro y que ahora podía verlos con un brillo que nunca antes había visto en ellos.

- **No pasa nada**.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para hablar pero fue acallado por un beso suave. Naruto comenzó a llorar bajo el agua y el pelinegro al verlas las besó sin conocer el motivo.

Se tocaron el uno al otro cada parte de su cuerpo, para memorizarla, para nunca olvidar el suave contacto de la piel en sus manos.

- **Te estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo, Sasuke**.

Durante un instante los dos se quedaron mirándose, viendo como el agua seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos.

Y sin decir una palabra, el Uchiha levantó a Naruto y este le rodeo con sus piernas la cintura para después apoyarse contra la pared del baño apartándose del chorro de agua caliente. Cuando estuvo dentro del rubio este le sujeto la cara con sus manos para así poder besarle de la forma mas apasionada posible.

Hicieron el amor ahí mismo. Hicieron el amor en el cuarto de baño y en el dormitorio. Mientras Sasuke descansaba el rubio se dedicó a besar cada centímetro de su piel.

- **No te vayas** – abrió los ojos el pelinegro mostrando en ellos el temor de ya saber que el se iría dentro de poco.

**- Tranquilo, descansa**.- susurró el ojiazul agachando su cabeza hasta dejarla posada sobre su pecho y se durmió.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio como la luz del día entraba por ella y como con ella traía el comienzo de un nuevo día y el fin del encuentro de él con Sasuke. Era la hora de despedirse y creía que cuando ocurriese él estaría preparado pero… ese dolor en su corazón, como una punzada, lo estaba destrozando y fue cuando se dio de cuenta que no podía decirle que se iba a ir, le era imposible.

Había aprovechado esta única ocasión para enamorarse, enamorarse de una forma que hasta ahora nunca había experimentando en su vida, era un sentimiento tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan doloroso. Le hacía con tan solo saber que jamás volvería a estar con él.

Miró el rostro dormido de Sasuke no estaba seguro pero al verlo así se sentía como si pudiera estar siempre mirándolo.

Ya era tarde, tenía que levantarse e irse, ya no le quedaba mas tiempo si no se iba él lo vendría a buscar. Se levantó de la cama y se puso la ropa interior mas una camiseta del pelinegro por encima y fue al salón.

Pero al llegar allí ya no pudo salir, todas las ventanas y las puertas se cerraron, dejándole encerrado dentro del ahora oscuro cuarto. Esa sentimiento era el mismo que la de la primera vez, terror, ya que, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir.

Se sentía debilitarse y el sello que hasta ahora no había reaccionado se estaba extendiendo por todo el cuerpo del rubio convirtiendo su cuerpo blanco n uno casi negro. Poco a poco su cuerpo se sentía mas pesado sin que pudiera hacer nada la televisión se encendió y de ella salió una persona encapuchada de negro.

- **He venido, Naruto-kun**.

Continuará….

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hola Hola.

Aquí vuelvo despues de tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida.

Ahora contesto vuestros reviews:

Tenten-haruno-chan: bueno espero que hayas podido dormir. La verdad es que el sello en cualquier momento se romperá pero eso todavía no ocurriría hasta mas adelante. Y es alguien quien quiere tener el poder del Kyubi.

honey: Muchas gracias por tu review espero que me dejes mas.

LaEriel 16: aquí tienes la continuación y espero que esta vez no te quedes sin habla. XD

sakura04: ya se que es todavía un poco confuso pero poco a poco ire arrglandolo.

chuyin17: aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste.

AgataBlack: espero no pases tanto miedo con este cap.

Grayse: espero que tu y tus amigas os guste la continuación.

Raven-ANBU: bueno de momento no se va a cargar a Sasuke. Y no pasa nada si no puedes dejar siempre reviews.

DraculaN666: bueno ahora tenemos dos encapuchados uno de negro y el gris. ¿Quiénes seran? Pues de momento no se sabrá. El encapuchado no es Sasuke (buena teoria sobre si era una copia tenebrosa de Sasuke). Y Tsunade se quedó en coma. Bueno gracias por tu reviews lo que siempre me impresiona es que eres siempre de los primeros que dejar reviews.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Besos.

Y ya sabéis nunca os llevéis a casa una cinta de video roja.


	8. La profecía

**Profecía: **

**La muerte del pájaro.**

_- __**¿Quieres que te cuente una historia, pequeño Naruto?**_

_- __**Mmm,**__ - levantó la mano y con el dedo índice se tocó el labio inferior- __**una que no conozca**_

_- __**Lo no que conoces, es lo que no existe y para mi, me es imposible que te cuente una historia que no existe, ¿lo comprendes? **__– movió la cabeza esperando a que siguiera – __**Bueno, ¿Qué te parece esto?**__ – paró de hablar para comprobar que su oyente estuviera atento a sus palabras- __**Antes de un acontecimiento hay una profecía, este acontecimiento solo ocurrirá si hay una profecía**_

_- __**Pero… ¿Quién profetiza?**__ – sonrió sin dar una explicación._

El despertar de un nuevo día daba comienzo entre las viejas paredes de la casa del clan Uchiha. Al entrar la luz por la ventana, permitió ver a un pelinegro tranquilamente dormido pero, no fue la luz el que provocó su despertar sino un ruido sordo contra la ventana. Al principio no se acordaba de nada pero fue al extender su mano para poder tocar al cuerpo que tenía que estar a su lado, lo que le despertó definitivamente. Nada. Ni siquiera sentía el resto de calor que dejaba una persona tras de si al levantarse de la cama, con las prisas para ir a comer algo o ir al baño, solamente estaban las sabanas revueltas y nada mas.

Se sentó en la cama, pero al hacerlo con tanta rapidez su cabeza comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza como si estuviera a punto de estallarle. Fuera, cual fuera la causa ya poco le importaba, lo único que le debía interesar ahora, era hablar con el rubio sobre lo ocurrido anoche.

Ayer había sido un día muy extraño, daba igual como una persona quisiera verlo pero, eso de que una persona pudiera provocar todo aquello, era algo que su mente no podía concebir tan fácilmente. Las técnicas ilusorias podrían dar una explicación a todo aquello pero no que te acuestas con tu amigo y que ni siquiera le exiges una explicación de cómo llegó todo a ese punto tan extraño. Y la atracción física tampoco es una de ellas. Por mucho que buscase un sentido a lo que había pasado, no la encontraba.

Antes ir a la busca del rubio, se dirigió a donde se procedía la luz, apartó las cortinas y abrió la ventana de su habitación. Esto le permitió ver a un cuervo muerto, el pobre seguramente abría roto el cuello al chocar contra la ventana, lo cogió entre sus manos y entró con ella al interior de la casa.

Apretó contra su cuerpo para que no se le cayera mientras, buscaba dentro de los cajones del mueble, algo con que envolverlo. Era extraño que el pájaro muriera, sería mas normal si fuera un ave pequeña, además ahora que se acordaba, este debía de ser el mismo que se había encontrado en el hospital mientras esperaba el despertar del rubio.

Después de un rato de búsqueda, encontró un pañuelo que ya no utilizaba y la guardó en el y lo dejó encima del mueble, mientras el iba a ver donde se encontraba Naruto.

- **¡Naruto!** – llamó Sasuke al no encontrar al rubio. - **Oi, Naruto**. – volvió a llamar al no recibir una contestación- **¿Dónde se habrá metido?**

Al llegar al salón lo primero que le llamó la atención fue encontrar la televisión encendida, su pantalla no mostraba imagen alguna de interés, solo el ruido.

Al acercarse pudo sentir en sus pies algo líquido, frío, ésta goteaba desde la parte inferior de la televisión hasta llegar al suelo formando un charco bajo sus pies.

Se agachó lo suficiente para tocar con la punta de sus dedos el liquido, al volver levantar pudo ver que era simplemente agua. Agua…

De pronto, el video se encendió y comenzó a reproducir el contenido del video. Y al igual que la primera sus imágenes carecían de sentido para él. Eran como recortes, imágenes sueltas, que a través de ellas mostraban un horizonte imposible de alcanzar.

Y no fue solamente eso lo que ocurrió sino que toda la habitación se estaba modificando, se la caía la pintura y los muebles se estaban pudriendo a una velocidad exagerada.

Comenzó en el punto donde lo había dejado, la cabeza girando, todavía no podía creerse que esa cabeza fuera de la enfermera que había atendido a Naruto mientras estuvo en el hospital y de la que no habían encontrado. La siguiente imagen mostraba a cientos de personas sentadas en el suelo, mirando fijamente a una televisión que se encontraban justo a su frente. Al poco pasó a otro en la que se veía a una mujer entrando a una casa enorme de paredes blancas, en la que se podía ver al fondo un faro, se dio la vuelta, permitiendo así verle la cara, y entró cerrando la puerta tras ella. La siguiente se veía una bañera de la que salía el agua, recordando mas a una fuente, inundando todo el lugar. La siguiente fue a la misma mujer que desde lo alto de la torre con los brazos en forma de cruz, se dejaba caer desde ella. Y de pronto se apagó.

Y tan pronto como se apagó la habitación volvió a ser lo que era antes como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si solo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Su respiración estaba acelerada, se sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas. En todo su cuerpo podía sentir ese sudor frió. Y durante un segundo vio reflejado en la pantalla de la televisión a Naruto con el chico encapuchado tras el, como si lo estuviera abrazando, era como si estuvieran tras él mirándole fijamente.

Se dio la vuelta pero tras él no había nada.

Y fue en ese momento en el que supo que se habían llevado a Naruto, ese chico encapuchado se lo había llevado.

No tenía mas opción que salir a buscar la información que necesitaba para encontrar a Naruto.

- **Si, ¿Qué quiere?** – dijo la chica del videoclub, sin levantar el rostro de unos papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

- **Quisiera imprimir una imagen de un video.** – dijo Sasuke con total frialdad.

- **Si claro, ven conmigo**.

Era una chica joven y al igual que sus compañeros de trabajo, llevaba el uniforme de la tienda de video. Tenía las uñas pintadas de negro y su pelo negro estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Posiblemente fuera una novata en el lugar.

- **Bueno, ahora los videos están siendo substituidos por los DVD´s, por lo que tienes suerte que todavía tengamos está maravilla analógica. Puede leer hasta el borde de la cinta**. – comenzó a pulsar botones sobre la enorme máquina- **No lo fuerces o sino se cabreará. El tracking, el monitor y la impresora por si lo necesitas**. – señaló cada una de las funciones que podía hacer - **¿Qué vas a ver? ¿Una peli casera?**

- **Prefiero verlo solo**. – al ver que no parecía tener pensado irse no tuvo mas opción que poner cara seria - **De verdad**.

- **Como quieras**. – levantó las manos como disculpa – **ah, y si necesitas ayuda pulsa el botón**.

Fue reproduciendo hasta encontrar la primera imagen en la que se veía la mujer en un primer plano, le dio al botón de imprimir. Después busco en la que aparecía la torre, la que también imprimió. Pero cuando iba a sacar el video, la máquina se quedo bloqueada impidiendo que sacara el video dejando la imagen del torre fija, como si estuviera en pausa.

No tuvo mas opción que llamar a la chica para que le ayudase a retirarlo. Y fue en ese momento cuando vio a una mosca recorriendo la pantalla, pero no estaba encima sino dentro, como si estuviera encima de un cristal. Extendió la mano y consiguió cogerla haciendo que traspasara la pantalla.

- **¿Si?** – preguntó la chica al entrar. – **Eh… tienes…** - le señaló por debajo de la nariz.

Sasuke levantó la mano y pudo sentir como algo caliente salía de su nariz. Al sacarlo pudo ver que era… sangre.

Arrancó las imágenes de la impresora y se fue de ahí esquivando a la chica.

_**- La profecía pronto se cumplirá, Naruto**_

_- __**Esto no puede ser una profecía**_

_- __**Es una profecía**__ – rió en bajo – __**La historia no es simplemente una sucesión de puntos, con fechas y nombres. Todos esos puntos están unidos por una línea. Bueno, mas bien, alguien los ha unido a través de una línea**_

_- __**¿Y quien fue el que las unió?**_

Con la imagen en mano fue corriendo hasta la biblioteca de Konoha. Pidió un libro de edificaciones, principalmente de torres. Así fue como inició su búsqueda con mas de diez libros de sobre torres construidas a las cercanías de las costas, que duro mucho, tras haber pasado mas de una hora la encontró, pertenecía a un lugar llamado isla Moezko.

Con la información pidió libros sobre este lugar. Solamente poseían un libro sobre el lugar. Pasó las páginas con rapidez hasta encontrar la inauguración de la torre. En ella aparecían varias personas con copas en la mano festejando la inauguración. Y ahí estaba, la mujer del video. Debajo de la foto ponía el nombre de la mujer, Ai Hiraki

Había conseguido el nombre por lo que fue directo a uno de los ordenadores que tenía la Hokage en el edificio, para su suerte la vigilancia en ese lugar era bastante pobre.

Se sentó enfrente el nombre de la mujer y en pocos segundos consiguió la información que buscaba.

Era una criadora de perros, principalmente eran para ayudar a ninjas en sus búsquedas y en sus misiones. Despues busco mas datos sobre los perros, lo que encontró fue lo que le impresionó, una enfermedad había matado a los perros. Los investigadores buscaban una explicación tras encontrar al segundo perro ahogado. A causa de ello el lugar en los criaba quedara en cuarentena, pero aún así los perros seguían muriendo. La última noticia ponía que Ai Hiakari se había suicidado tirándose desde la torre, lo único que decía era que padecía desde hacía algún tiempo alucinaciones y que al poco que ella saltara los perros se recuperaron. Y que el veterinario tras padecer una fuerte crisis fue trasladado al psiquiátrico de Konoha, Neil Fujimoto.

- **¿Qué pasó en ese lugar?** – dijo mientras que su mano derecha estaba escribiendo los nombres que necesitaba, era mas bien para no olvidarse. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, lo que estaba haciendo era tachar la cara de la mujer.

Paró y en sintió como si su mano no fuera la suya como si la estuviera manejando otra persona. El no creía en cosas paranormales, esto tenía que tener una explicación y la iba a encontrar.

Se fue del lugar dejándolo todo como estaba, para ir mañana al psiquiátrico.

Al llegar a su casa se acordó del pájaro que había dejado en su habitación, no quería ni pensar en que estado se lo encontraría. Fue hasta el bulto que todavía se encontraba sobre la estantería. La abrió y se sorprendió al no encontrarse dentro, solo había en el una de sus plumas negras.

Al día siguiente y tras no soñar nada en la noche, Sasuke fue directo al psiquiátrico, fue directo al zona de información encontrándose en ella a varias enfermeras hablando entre ellas mientras se tomaban un café.

- **Si, ¿Qué quiere?** – dijo una enfermera.

- **Quisiera hablar con el señor Fujimoto**.

- **¿Ves? Te dije que hoy vendría alguien a visitarla. Me debes 25**.

- **Bah,** - dijo su compañera al tiempo que levantaba sus hombros con resignación - **¿como iba a saber que ese hombre acertaría en esto?**

- **El siempre acierta con sus visitas**. – sonrió al mismo tiempo que con la mano señalaba el camino que iban a coger - **Venga conmigo**.

La mujer le guió por uno de los pasillos del enorme psiquiátrico, todos los pasillos eran iguales. Por eso, en un principio, una persona que no conociera este lugar podía perderse con facilidad y, además, ese olor a desinfectante que siempre se utiliza tanto en hospitales como en este lugar, era un olor repugnante que llegaba a meterse dentro de tu cabeza hasta hacerte sentir mareado.

Por uno de los cruces de camino, Sasuke pudo ver que dentro del salón de ocio, que poseía ese lugar, había varías personas, todas vestidas principalmente con batas y por debajo de ellas con el pijama, todos miraban fijamente la televisión, como si en ella pudieran ver algo que para los demás era imposible.

- **Lo de antes…** - comenzó a decir el pelinegro.

- **¿Mm?**

- **¿Qué querían decir con que siempre acierta con las visitas?**

- **Bueno…** - cruzó sus brazos al nivel de su pecho y estuvo buscando la mejor forma de explicarse - **Digamos que siempre que alguien viene aquí a visitarle, suele anticiparse con unos días. Es como una de eses que pueden predecir el futuro, como un vidente**.

Tras andar un rato, se detuvieron en frente de una de las pocas habitaciones que todavía permanecían cerradas, no era que las demás habitaciones no estuvieran abiertas si no que ninguna tenía tantos cerrojos como esta. Contó más de tres y varios sellos, todos ellos fueron sacados, uno a uno, como si tuviera una combinación ya definidos. Tenía un pequeño orificio que permitía ver lo que pasaba dentro sin tener que entrar, lo que no entendía era por que esta era la única puerta que poseía tal cosa. Podría ser que fuera una persona altamente inestable.

Fue sorprendente, toda le habitación estaba completamente empapelada de fotos de personas, algunas de ellas las reconocía, eran de personas que habían desaparecido o que habían sido asesinadas, todas ellas sin poder encontrar el arma, si es que había ya que todas murieran por un ataque al corazón. Y no fue solamente eso sino que en un justo bajo una ventana se encontraba la persona que podía ayudarle a encontrar a Naruto, estaba recortando algo de un periódico y el único sonido que existía en ese lugar era el continuo cortar de las tijeras.

El hombre ante sí era la única que este momento le pudiese dar la información que necesitaba, siendo él el único superviviente de la masacre.

_- __**Hay que concebir nuestro mundo como un extracto, en la que el cuerpo no es mas que materia orgánica que soporta un alma humana**_

_- __**¿Quién eres?**_

_- __**La conciencia humana solo es un fenómeno físico, es una corriente eléctrica que activa la sinapsis de las neuronas del cerebro**_

_- __**Pero…**__ - levantó as manos hasta dejarlas al frente de sus ojos, como si quisiera ver algo mas en ellas, claro que… esto era algo totalmente difícil de entender._

_- __**Solo existe para comprobar tu existencia, como la duda que ahora mismo sientes**_

_- __**Pero… ¿quién eres realmente? Por favor, dímelo.**_

Lo hicieron esperar mientras la enfermera iba a traerlo, lo que para su suerte no pasó mucho tiempo.

Estaba totalmente desnutrido, tenía el pelo largo y revuelto, y unas ojeras como si llevara días sin dormir.

- **Sabías lo de la cinta de video, ¿verdad?** – le enseñó el video que traía consigo como si fuera su amuleto. - **Tenía miedo, algo estaba… le estaba ocurriendo. Por favor, necesito saberlo**.

- **Y lo sabrás. El te dirá lo que quiere**. – le dijo con una tranquilidad casi enfermiza.

- **¿Quién? ¿Quién me lo dirá?**

- **Ahora no. La profecía… cuando se cumpla, tu tienes que estar para que se cumpla**.

_- __**Hoy en día, dios no es mas que un concepto pero podría existir un ser llamado Zeus**_

_- __**¿Te refieres a Dios?**_

_- __**En realidad Dios desde algún lugar puede estar manipulando el mundo. Si…A través de la profecía**_

_- __**La profecía**__. – repitió Naruto como si quisiera memorizarlo, para no olvidar nunca- __**Dime una cosa ¿Por qué siempre estás encapuchado?**_

_Su locutor simplemente sonrió y nada mas._

Continuará….

Bueno… siento mucho la tardanza, pero como ando ocupada pues ya sabéis que esto solo lo hago como ocio y eso, para mi esto es mas bien un pasatiempos. Mas bien tendríais que estar contentos que no se me ocurriera la idea de borrarlo XD. Bueno aquí tenéis la continuación espero que os guste.

AgataBlack: Hola, sobre el encapuchado bueno.. de momento no se sabe quien es pero mal sera que no lo sepas al final de la historia.

DraculaN666: Si leí tu e-mail con tu petición del siguiente cap y aquí lo tienes, Sobre kivi si tendrá que ver con lo que pasé en la historia y el pergamino si tiene que ver y bastante, pero de momento no voy a expicarlo (sería estropear el final) Sobre el encapuchado solo tenemos uno que tambien se viste de negro nada mas, ( o al menos eso parece XD , que mala soy, debería explicarme mejor)

Fersha Tsuki Ryukaze: lemon, lemon no es que fuera es demasiado ligero para que lo fuera.

Darkchibi: aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste.

Apiskuld: si estos discursos cada vez son mas cortos, y muchas gracias por tus halagos que me pongo to roja O//////O, nunca pensé que te gustase tanto

Raven-ANBU: bno de momento no le hecho daño a tu Narutín, y espero que te guste la continuación

sarai-chan: Aquí tienes la actualización.

Tenten-haruno-chan: tus puntos estan muy bien puestos, sobre naruto pues digamos que en realidad no se da cuenta si está en la realidad o si esta en el otro mundo, se podría decir que se encuentra en un sueño de la que uno no se da cuenta si lo que ve es real o no.

AAA theXel Tico: AAAHHH cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, estoy toda emocionada. nOn, espero que te guste el cap y por favor no me mates por el retraso. Por fi.

MegumiMinami310: Jajajaaj bueno no creo que vaya salir nada raro en tu computadora pero yo si fuera tu me preocuparía mas si me apareciera un video rojo en la entrada de mi casa XD

Chii: Hola aquí tienes la continuación que tanto esperabas.

sabaku no ninoska: espero que hayas podido dormir, no creo que esta historia sea muy terrorífica ( al menos eso es lo que me parece a mi)

Bueno chicos aquí viene una explicación sobre el cap, la arte en cursiva es la de Naruto hablando con el encapuchado, pero tiene la misma sensación que cuando esta uno durmiendo, todos sabemos que una persona que esta soñando no se cuestiona nada simplemente hace como si fuera algo normal ( no se si me he explicado bien) Si teneis alguna duda ya sabéis, me dejáis un comentario y yo os la contestaré gustosa.

Besos a todos y gracias por vuestros comentarios.


	9. La puerta

**La puerta.**

_- __**¿Estás cansado?-**__ dijo el encapuchado mientras que a su vez se levanta._

_**- Si.**_

_**- Eres extraordinario, solo con el chakra que te da el Kyubi eres capaz de mantenerte con vida**__.- se acercó al cuerpo de Naruto acariciando el cabello dorado__**- Continuar con esto es altamente peligroso para un organismo ordinario, pero el tuyo parece que de momento lo está soportando. Sobrecargar tu organismo hará que tarde o temprano tu cuerpo se colapse.**_

_- __**¿Acoso soy simplemente un cuerpo vacío? No hables de mí como si fuera un animal cadente de sentimientos humanos**_

**- Dímelo, ¿Cuál es la profecía?** – Sasuke no estaba entiendo el por que no quería decir, que era eso de la profecía.

- **No sueñan, ¿sabes?** – su mirada había cambiado completamente, ya no estaba ahí- **Los muertos no sueñan. Y los muertos nunca duermen. Esperan**. – al mismo tiempo que hablaba movía su cabeza a los lados, a cada segundo su mente se estaba yendo del lugar- **Esperan hasta que puedan regresar. Me lo ha dicho**. – de pronto, con fuerza le cogió del brazo para impedir de esa forma que se escapara, y aproximó su cara hasta acercarla al suyo y le susurró al oído- **Y tu amigo también te lo dirá. Y tú tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que hacerlos regresar.** – no entendía lo que quería decirle, esa persona estaba perdiendo su cordura a cada segundo- **A mi no me dejaron. No dejes que a ti te pase lo mismo. Tienes que escuchar las voces. **

**- Tú lo hiciste. – **fue en ese momento en la que parecía que para su locutor todo cobraba sentido- **Dejaste entrar a los muertos. Tú los dejaste entrar.**

- **No se de que me estas hablando**. – Sasuke consiguió apartarse y se puso de pie para así controlarle mejor lo que haría ahora.

- **Tienes que hacerlo**.

De pronto se abrió de golpe entrando en la estancia varias enfermeras, que entre ellas intentaban tranquilizar a su locutor y el cual en ningún momento lo dejasen acercarse y menos atraparlo.

- **Por favor, tiene que irse**. – le dijo una de las enfermas mientras que al mismo tiempo lo intentaba sacarlo del lugar.

- **Espere, tengo que hablar con él. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – **preguntaba, quería impedir que lo sacasen, necesitaba saberlo.

- **Él te lo dirá**. – fue lo último antes de le clavaran una jeringuilla en su brazo, lo cual le dejó dormido al poco.

El pelinegro fue llevado hasta fuera de la habitación, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería que se fuera ya que aquí ya no quedaba nada mas que hacer. Al llegar a la recepción del lugar, allí había unos asientos por lo que sentó en una de ellas para descansar.

Un golpe sonó detrás de el, se levantó de golpe y se puso en posición de ataque, pero al ver que no había nada tras del y que el sonido debía de proceder de un lugar mas alejado.

Fue al andar cuando se dio de cuenta de que estaba completamente, no había persona alguna, ni las enfermeras ni los pacientes, nadie.

Otro golpe sonó en el lugar haciendo que sonora como un eco, como algo muy alejado de él.

Fue por el mismo pasillo en el que minutos antes había pasado, y todas las puertas estaban cerradas, excepto una habitación de la que se podía ver una pequeña luz saliendo por su borde inferior.

Al llegar extendió su brazo para abrirlo pero… unas voces en su interior fue lo que retuvo su intento de abrir. Espero y afinó el oído para saber cual era conversación.

- **Todo lo que vez y oyes es mentira, el mundo que conoces es mentira**. – no conocía esa pero al mismo era como si hiciera mucho que no lo oyera, tanto que ni su mente pudiera ponerle una cara a esa voz.

- **¿Qué quieres de mi?** – esa voz era del señor Fujimoto al cual se le notaba nervioso y su voz era inquieta y tartamudeaba. Estaba seguro que podía sentir su nerviosismo al hablar con esa otra persona, como si fuera el.

- **No te acerques**.- volvió a hablar, al mismo tiempo que se movía alejándose mas de la puerta.

- **Es imposible que te escapes porque… ya estas dentro de mi mundo**. – y después de eso no hubo sonido alguno.

Al imaginarse lo peor extendió la mano y toco solo con las yemas el pomo de la puerta, el cual comenzó a aparecer los tatuajes, los llamaba así por que eran de la misma forma que cuando activaba su sello maldito, y al poco la puerta se derrumbó dejando ver su interior.

El Fujimoto estaba en el suelo con un fuerte corte en su muñeca en la que salía a grandes cantidades sangre. Su mirada estaba en blanco y su pecho subía y bajaba cada segundo mas lento, se le estaba yendo la vida.

A su lado en cuclillas había una persona, que tenía su cabeza cubierta con una capucha de color gris lo que impedía que se viera su rostro.

Parecía interesado en el cuerpo que estaba a sus pies por lo que cogió la mano del ahora cadáver del señor Fujimoto y lo levantó. Cuando alcanzó cierta altura la dejó caer y al chocar al suelo hizo un sonido sordo y la sangre salpicó sobre los pantalones del encapuchado, pero este parecía que no le diera importancia a ese hecho y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

Sasuke entró a la estancia y se acercó por detrás del encapuchado. Acercó su mano hasta el hombro del chico pero antes de hacerlo la desvió a la capucha. Y se la bajó lentamente, al menos fue ese la sensación que le dio, y dejó ver el cabello de esa persona, un color que él reconocía perfectamente y el que hacía tiempo que no veía.

Esa misma persona se levantó del suelo, mientras que a su paso dejaba caer otra vez la muñeca del cadáver. Y fue en ese momento en la que reconoció ese sonido, era el mismo que le había despertado.

Se dio la vuelta mostrando toda su cara y abrió sus ojos, dejando a Sasuke con una imagen que el no esperaba, y simplemente pronunció su nombre, como un susurro.

- **Naruto…**

El rubio simplemente sonrió como siempre hacía, pero esa no era su sonrisa. Por mucho que se pareciera, no era Naruto.

- **Tienes que hacerlo Sasuke**. – dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa, que para Sasuke era totalmente siniestra. Le recordaba mas a una de esas muñecas de porcelana que aunque bellas por su aspecto sus sonrisas eran siempre excesivamente extrañas.

- **No sé de que me estas hablando.** – retrocedió un poco. La cara del rubio mostraba como una especie de disgusto.

- **Tu ya conoces la profecía, después de todo lo escribió el mismísimo Uchiha Madara**. – se reía al mismo.

- **No me digas que…**- durante un segundo sintió como sus pulmones eran incapaces de llenarse de aire.

- **Eso mismo, debes matar a tu mejor amigo**. – decía al mismo tiempo que su color de sus ojos carmesíes.

Fue un acto reflejo pero su Sharigan, al ver como ese ser comenzaba a moverse de forma extraña. Su piel se estaba descuartizando como una mascara y por era donde salía el chakra de color rojo.

No estaba seguro pero fue en ese momento en que se dio de cuenta de que era el Kyubi, que había adquirido la forma de Naruto. Pero no parecía estar en buen estado ya que poco a poco se retorcía como si estuviera atrapado dentro de ese cuerpo.

Pero lo mas importante de todo: como es que estaba fuera de su prisión

Y en un rápido movimiento esa forma monstruosa de Naruto le agarró del brazo derecho, lo que le provocó que sintiera una fuerte quemazón.

Se levantó de golpe y al ver a su alrededor vio que estaba sentado en la silla de la recepción. Tenía acelerada la respiración y al ver su brazo derecho vio la marca de una mano.

Intentó tranquilizarse pero era inútil, todavía podía ver como la sangre salpicaba sobre la ropa del encapuchado.

Y de repente un grito le llamó le atención, de uno de los pasillos salía corriendo una enfermera con sus manos manchadas de sangre.

- **El señor Fujimoto…** - decía casi sin poder articular palabra alguna compresible.

Sasuke fue corriendo hasta la habitación de Fujimoto, y al llegar la imagen que le esperaba era idéntica al de su sueño. Estaba tirado en el suelo con s muñeca cortada y con la otra las tijeras.

Pero había una diferencia al de su sueño, en las paredes había escrito:

_**CUMPLE LA PROFECÍA**_

Estaba escrita por toda la estancia y fueron escritos con sangre, con la sangre de Fujimoto. Entre todas eses garabatos estaba la foto de Naruto.

_Naruto seguía en el mismo estado, era como si fuera incapaz de respirar por si mismo. El encapuchado seguía sentado a su lado con las manos en el bolsillo._

_- __**Quizás desde el hombre es un ser vivo, no ha evolucionado**__. – decía al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama - __**Muchos dicen que los seres humanos padecen neotenia, la incapacidad de poder seguir evolucionando. Si eso fuera cierto, el ser humano se ha convertido un ser inútil. Y se ha convertido en un ser vacío, ¿no te enfurece que la humanidad sea simplemente eso?**_

_Le preguntó, pero Naruto no le escuchaba hacía tiempo que mantenía su mirada a la nada._

_- __**Eso lo podemos cambiar por que por fin se abrirá la puerta**_

Continuará….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hola a todos después de tan larga espera he vuelto para seguir traumatizándoos con un nuevo cap de este fic, bueno en realidad no tengo excusa para este retraso simplemente demasiados exámenes y como me enganché a la saga de crepúsculo ( de Stephenie Meyer) pues anduve distraída hasta que me acabé su último libro (es que me encanta!!).

**Raven. Venus Crimson**: Esto me hace alegría que te guste mi fic, a mi hubo momentos que tuve ganas de matar a Sasuke después de ver algunos capítulos del manga, (Dios es que hay momentos en que iría yo misma y…). Y bueno eso de que se parezca a la película cada vez me estoy alejando mas de la película, y ando haciendo lo que quiera. Es que estuve pensado que copiar la peli tal como era sería un poco aburrido por lo que fui a mi bola. Espero que no moleste a nadie.

**DraculaN666**: Vale no lo borro tu tranqui, baja esa pistola que las carga el diablo. Ay mi madre que casi me das. Jejeje bueno el principio si se parece a la película pero lo he modificado, es que sino me aburro. Aunque eso si, la peli a mi me gusto. Y como siempre eres de los primeros en dejar comentario, por eso me encanta leer tus reviews.

**MegumiMinami310**: de momento el fic es un poco confuso pero al final las cosas se entiende, despues de leerlas unas 500 veces jajaaja. Eso si te garantizo que un poco antes del final se entenderá que pasa.

**Fersha Tsuki Ryukaze**: tengo una anécdota sobre de por que escribí este fic, ya que hay partes están basadas en experiencias, si queréis os lo puedo contar.

**Tenten-haruno-chan**: vaya, no creas pero a mi me encanta que me hagan preguntas: Sobre la 1 pregunta podíamos decir que el encapuchado es quien controla al vidente. Además que ya se ve en este cap. 2 Preg. Eso del pájaro es mas bien una leyenda que hay en donde vivo de la que dice que, si un cuervo aparece muerto en donde tu estas, es que pronto la muerte se pasará por tu hogar para llevarse un familiar. Son leyendas urbanas en donde yo vivo. Bueno si tienes alguna duda pregunta que te responderé gustosa.

**sarai-chan**: encantada que te haya gustado y espero que este nuevo cap te guste.

Bueno aquí lo dejamos por hoy, espero que os haya gustado. Y ya sabeis dejar rewievs que de momento no me he comido a nadie jejeej

Un beso a todos.


	10. Leyenda urbana

**Leyenda urbana**

Los días pasaron y parecía no tener fin, sobre todo en ese viejo barco que le dirigía a su nuevo destino, la isla Moesko.

No estaba seguro si yendo ahí conseguiría dato alguno sobre donde encontrar Naruto, pero tampoco le quedaba mas pistas que seguir.

Se apoyó contra la pared del barco viendo el oleaje del mar lo cual en algunos momentos lo mantenía distraído. Era un día tormentoso, el cielo estaba cubierto y en algunos momentos llegaba a dar sensación de que era de noche. Llevaba más de dos días en ese barco de madera y lo que le extrañó es que no había gente que fuera a la isla.

Dejo de entre sus labios un suspiro, y sacó de entre sus cosas una carpeta con toda a información que pudo recoger sobre Ai Hiakari, eran recortes de periódicos principalmente y además ahora incluido los recortes que tenía Fujimoto en su habitación. En uno de los titulares ponía: Ai Hiakari tenía en sus brazos a su hijo cuando ocurrió el accidente.

- **¿Un hijo?** – en el periódico ponía que Ai había sido atacada por uno de sus perros, mientras les estaba adiestrando, por lo que no se ponía mas que como un mero accidente.

Buscó en las otras hojas pero en ninguna hoja había comentario sobre el hijo de Ai. Por lo que ponía en la hoja el niño no había sufrido alguno, por lo que al ver que no tenía más que hacer decidió volver al interior del barco a descansar.

Fue esquivando en su camino los varios paquetes que había por todo el suelo del interior del barco. Fue andando hasta que encontró en buen sitio para sentarse. A su alrededor había otras personas que al igual que él iban a la isla Moesko. En una de las esquinas estaba atado un perro de color marrón con líneas negras a los lados. No parecía peligroso ya que su dueño estaba sentado a su lado, pero al parecer algo le llamo la atención.

Al principio solo levantó una de sus orejas, no parecía que fuera hacer nada mas, pero al poco parecía que lo que fuera lo que le llamó la atención le estaba alterando por lo que levantó la cabeza, olfateó el aire y giró su cuerpo en dirección a Sasuke. El perro marrón se levantó del suelo y comenzó a gruñir, al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus dientes.

- **¡Tranquilo!** – gritó su dueño al mismo tiempo que lo cogía del collar para controlarlo y hacer que su cuerpo se posara en el suelo.

Pero el animal tenía mas fuerza que su amo por lo que al poco consiguió soltar el amarré y salió corriendo en dirección del pelinegro. Para su suerte la cuerda fue lo suficientemente resistente y freno al cánido, dejándole solo apoyado en sus patas traseras mientras habría su boca mostrando sus dientes.

Todas las personas se levantaron de sus sitios y salieron corriendo del lugar. Mientras su dueño todavía intentaba tranquilizarlo. Sasuke también se dirigió a la salida al mismo tiempo veía como el animal intentaba atacarlo. No sabía por que el perro se estaba comportando de esa forma, siempre tendría la opción de matarlo pero eso le descubriría, y eso era lo último que quería en estos momentos.

De tanto tirar, el perro al final logró soltarse de su amarre y comenzó a correr tras Sasuke. Durante su carrera a la salida fue saltando sobre los bultos de equipaje y esquivando a la gente. Varias personas intentaron detenerlo cogiéndolo de la cuerda que todavía estaba atada a su collar, pero ninguno la mantenía bajo su merced mas de dos segundos.

Al llegar al exterior, encontró que no había salida y tras de si podía oír las uñas del animal sobre la madera y su jadeos mientras corría hacía él.

Apareció en las penumbras, de donde el pelinegro había salido, con la boca abierta dispuesto a morderlo. Sasuke se agachó para evitar el primar ataque del perro. El can saltó por encima con la mala suerte de que una de sus patas dio contra la barandilla haciéndole caer al perro hacía el mar.

Sasuke le pareció extraño que no se oyera sonido alguno al caer al agua, por lo que se asomó al borde, lo que vio fue una de las cosas mas terroríficas que un accidente podía provocar, se podía como el perro estaba muerto. Al parecer su cuello se había partido cuando la cuerda se enredó en una de los salientes del barco provocando que se enredará en el.

La imagen que dejaba era la de un perro ahorcado a un lado del barco, dejando ver su lengua rosa saliendo de su boca.

Ahora no estaba seguro que pasaría si invocaba a una de sus serpientes. ¿También lo atacaría?

Al llegar a su punto de destino, cada persona iba por su camino ignorando la existencia de los demás.

Al entrar al pequeño bar que había en el lugar, pudo ver la poca gente que había en el pueblo. Toda su clientela era gente que traspasaba los cuarenta. Y todos y cada uno de ellos se quedó mirándolo. Debía de ser evidente que era un forastero para ellos, después de todo nadie va por ahí iría con una carpeta en su mano llena de hojas y recortes de periódicos.

- **¡Hola! Perdonen. ¿Conoce alguien al señor Hikari?** – miraba a cada uno de ellos.

- **Si, yo les conocía**. – habló la única mujer que se encontraba en el bar.

- **¿Me podría hablar de ellos?** – preguntó esperanzado de que le pudiera dar una información sobre el paradero del señor Hikari.

- **No, no puede**. – gruñó un hombre canoso que se encontraba tras la mujer, sentando jugando a las cartas- **Aquí no hablamos de esas personas**.

- **Basta, Roland. Eso fue hace años**. – le replicó la mujer.

- **Puede ser, pero arruinó la pesca**. – discutía el hombre. – **No había barco por aquí que capturara nada decente. Esa gente interfirió con la naturaleza**.

- **¿Qué quiere decir con "interfirió"?** – preguntó Sasuke esta vez al hombre. Creía que tal vez usaran un jutsu prohibido.

- **Hikari se pasó años intentando que esa mujer se quedara embarazada**. – mascó algo en su boca mientras posaba su mirada a su compañero de mesa – **Luego, ese año, se fueron. Ella volvió embarazada. Dijeron que un doctor extranjero les había ayudado**.

- **Ese no era un niño normal**. – habló estaba su compañero de juegos, al mismo tiempo tiraba una carta encima de la mesa. – **Nunca había a alguien con ese aspecto, parecía cualquier cosa menos humano**.

- **La mayor parte del tiempo, sólo les veíamos en verano**. – habló de nuevo la mujer, ignorando el comentario del hombre. – **En invierno iban a alguna parte que desconocemos. Luego, hará unos años, se les quemó la residencia de invierno y volvieron… sin el niño**. – esa última frase se lo dijo mirando directamente a los ojos.

- **¿Qué le pasó?** – no entendía como es que no tenían consigo al niño, despues de todo el esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer para tenerlo.

- **Murió en el incendió**. – dijo la mujer como si no se lo creyera.

- **O al menos eso dicen**. – contestó el hombre canoso.

- **¿O al menos eso dicen?- **repitió Sasuke

**- Nunca hubo un funeral y tampoco existe tumba de él**. – un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda, pero no estaba seguro del motivo exacto.

- **¿Crees que estaba…?**

- **Fue entonces cuando comenzó la leyenda urbana**. – dijo un chico que entraba por la puerta en esos momentos, seguramente ya llevaba tiempo escuchándoles. – **La cinta**. – fue un acto relejo que hizo que agarrase la cinta roja que estaba escondida entre su ropa.

- **Cierra el pico Sora**. – casi gritó el hombre canoso.- **Ni se te ocurra**.

- **¿Qué cinta?** – preguntó Sasuke en hilo de voz al mismo tiempo apretaba mas la cinta contra si.

- **Una que te mata cuando la ves**. – habló Sora con total tranquilidad.

- **Por favor…** - volvió a hablar el hombre canoso, soltando un suspiro cansado al aire. Parecía que cada minuto pasaba le hacía envejecer mas rápidamente.

- **¿Y que salía en la cinta?**

- **Está claro que no la he visto**. – dijo Sora mostrando uno de sus caninos mientras sonreía.

- **¿Quién te habló sobre la cinta? ¿Hikari?-** si fuera él ya sabría quien la había creado.

- **El señor Hikari está muerto**.

- **¿Qué le pasó? - **preguntó Sasuke pero en el fondo ya sabía lo que podría haber sucedido.

- **Al parecer, se suicidó. Justo un año después que su mujer**. – esto era algo que desconocía Sasuke y lo peor de todo era que se le estaba acabando las pistas. - **Apareció colgado.** – fue en ese instante en la que recordó la imagen del perro colgado en la parte externa del barco, lo que le provocó a su vez ganas de vomitar. – **Al poco comenzó el rumor de que alguien encontró una cinta a los pies del cuerpo de Hikari**.

Decidió salir del bar para dirigirse a la torre donde había muerto la mujer. Le habían dicho antes de salir que al parecer tanto la casa como la torre iba a ser vendida. Si es que alguien se atrevía a comprarlo.

¿Quería decir eso que el señor Hikari había visto en la cinta? Y si fuera así ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba a él? ¿Un año? ¿Y si eso mismo le había pasado a Naruto?

Y la pregunta mas importante de todas: ¿Dónde estaba ahora Naruto?

_Naruto llevaba… ¿qué? ¿Minutos, horas o días despierto? Todo ese tiempo se había quedado mirando a la persona que se encontraba a los pies de su cama sentado._

_- __**Dime, ¿te sientes solo Naruto?**__ – comenzó a hablar el encapuchado ladeando levemente su cabeza. _

_- __**Bueno, a veces si, pero evito pensar en ello**__. – no estaba seguro de si estaba hablando el mismo o si sus pensamientos era lo que oía._

_- __**¿Qué es la soledad?**_

_-__**Hasta ahora no estaba seguro pero creo que ahora si lo entiendo**_

_- __**¿Te tratan bien los demás chicos?**_

_- __**Si, claro que si**_

_- __**¿Por qué?**_

_- __**Por que soy su amigo. Soy un ninja al igual que**__**ellos**_

_- __**¿Y después que harás?**_

_**- Tengo que pelear contra a aquel que llamamos enemigo.**_

_- __**¿Por qué?**_

_- __**Debo derrotarlo. Sino… Todos, ellos… Tengo que demostrar que sirvo para ser ninja**_

_- __**¿No será que temes que solo te vean como el monstruo que realmente eres? **_

_**- ¡¡No es cierto!!**__ – gritó Naruto al mismo tiempo que se tiraba de su pelo._

_- __**Esa realidad, es el resultado de tus deseos, eliminas todo aquello que no te gusta. Tu mundo.**_

_**- ¿Quieres decir que soy el que deseaba este mundo de caos?**_

_**- Si, querías un mundo cerrado y aislado para ti. Para proteger tu débil mente. Y esa es una manera que existe para llegar al fin del mundo. Y este será el final del mundo tal y como tu has deseado.**_

Continuará…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Bueno ya estamos en navidad y como regalo os traigo este nuevo cap de este fic( que reglo mas raro hago XD) Sobre por que escribí este fic os lo pondré en el último cap del fic, es que me fijé que si os lo contaba ya estropeaba el fic. Por lo que solo tenéis que tener un poco de paciencia.

A contestar los comentarios:

DraculaN666: como no siempre eres el primero en dejar comentario. Y si la profecía fue escrita po Uchiha madara. Veremos que pasa si Sasuke llega a matar a Naruto. Sera así como acabé el mundo?

Tenten-haruno-chan: es que se me olvidó comentar que a partir de ahora la parte en cursiva siempre sería la conversación entre Naruto y el encapuchado. Y si tienes alguna duda me comentas.

AGHATA MALFOY: muchas gracias por tu review,

Fersha Ryukaze: bueno como ya he dicho lo diré al final del fic. Ya que de por si es una historia un poco larga y algo triste también por que mejor sería contártelo cuando se haya acabado el fic

katac: el comentario mas largo que he tenido en este último cap, Hasta me he sonrojado leyendo tu review O///O Aunque no se por que en el principio pensaba que este fic no iba a tener ningún éxito mas bien totalmente al revés. Como normalmente son los de amor los que mas hacen caso la gente pues pensé que una de terror no iba a ningún lado. Pero parece que va gustando. Y pues la anécdota de por que comencé a escribir será puesta en el último cap del fic.

Ya acabé, bueno que lo paséis bien y feliz Navidad a todos. Y recordad cualquier duda preguntádmelo.

Besos


	11. El cielo no existe

- ¿Hola

**El cielo no existe**.

Conforme viajaba por el viejo camino que ahora era una pista asfaltada que llevaba a la torre, le fue envolviendo la sonoridad compacta de aquel monte. A penas se oían ruidos en el valle, una voz de un chico joven que llegaba de lejos tan nidia que casi podía verlo dibujado en el aire.

Sacudió de su cabeza, como si se tratase de un hechizo, la impresión de que ya había vivido antes aquel momento, de que por una extrañeza en el tiempo y en el espacio estaba a revivir un momento perdido de su memoria.

Ya estaba llegando, e ya serían las doce del día. No, las doce ya eran desde hacía un rato, cuanto estaba más arriba; mirara la hora cuando viera por primera vez el valle desde lo alto. Consulto el reloj y estaba parado. Si, se le había acabado la pila. Era lo mismo, allí daba igual, el tiempo en aquel valle se vivía por la luz del día y no había prisas ni minutos.

Cuando llegó pudo ver con toda tranquilidad la torre y como esta se mostraba vieja y abandonada por el paso del tiempo. Reconocía el contorno, como si siempre hubiera estado en ese lugar, como si fuese ordenando de nuevo su lugar piezas dentro de él, casi le dolía, como si las piezas fuesen algo físico en su pecho. El olor de hierba verde recién recogida, una brisa más húmeda que venía del lado del regato. Le inquietaba todo aquello, aquel espacio en el que estaba a adentrarse y, que por su parte entraba en él, de modo lento más perceptible.

Un letrero que no recordaba que tuviera que estar ahí aguardaba clavado en el suelo en un lado de la casa. Se vende. La chapa blanca tenía puntos negros, impactos de armas, tal vez kunais.

Non estaba la cancela en la entrada de la torre. La cancela de madera que cerraba el camino para evitar que saliesen los perros que había en su interior, ya no estaba; había sido lo último que había visto en el video.

Se aproximó a la puerta y haciendo un puño la mano derecha llamó provocando un sonido sordo.

Espero un par segundos para ver si alguien contestaba, pero paso el tiempo y nadie contestó, por lo que movió el picaporte y comprobó que esta estaba abierto. Su interior estaba vacío, no había ningún mueble, todo estaba cubierto por el polvo y la suciedad.

- **¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?** – hizo su último intento de saber si había alguien en la casa. Y fue en esta ocasión en la que una persona apareció como si de la nada, enfrente de él. Su cara estaba cubierta por unos globos que le cubrían la cara.

- **¿Viene a mirar la casa?** – dijo la voz tras los globos. Era una voz de un chico joven. Tal vez fuera él la voz que oyera, pero no, ya que no eran iguales.

- **Si** – dijo sin mucho convencimiento sobre si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

- **Bueno** – iba a hablar pero los paquetes le hacía imposible, por lo que a la mínima los poso en el suelo pegados contra la pared. Vio por fin como era llevaba unos vaqueros y una capucha gris ocultaba su cara. – **Esta casa está formada por varios pisos y un sótano. En ella…**

Explicó con todo detalle lo que poseía la casa, cada uno de sus recovecos. Pero no quería verlo sino que él mismo quería ver por si mismo.

- **¿Y los dueños donde están ahora? –** sabía la contestación a su pregunta. Por lo que no sabía el por que lo hacía.

- **Supongo que habrán comprado una casa en algún lugar tranquilo**.

Estaba por reírse, vaya mentira, pero también es cierto que si decían que había habido un asesinato en ese lugar, jamás la venderían.

Tras la conversación se oyó un claxon proveniente de fuera, a lo que el hombre tuvo que volver a coger todos los paquetes del suelo. Haciendo que se volviera a esconder tras los globos.

- **Espero que no le moleste que lo deje solo**.

Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza, a la espera de que se fuera.

- **Volveré dentro de un rato**.

La casa se quedo solo para él, abierta, la puerta, la ventana. Aguardando algo. Viéndola, sintió como si estuviera cayendo enfermo, quizás fuese el silencioso frenesí de agonía y el fulgor que les confiere una enfermedad terminal a las cosas poseídas de una muerta ideada. Fue andando, la casa respiraba, estaba viva, era cierto, mismo todavía percibía en ella como una ansiedad insatisfecha.

Fue entonces que oyó un ruido, al dar una ojeada vio un chico rubio al cual le tapaba los ojos su pelo allí parada delante de las escaleras, sus ojos hicieron el esfuerzo de ver entonces al chico pero ya no estaba, pero si podía oírlo subiendo por las escaleras sus pasos rápidos, como las de un niño jugando. Comenzó a correr a su vez tras él.

Lo último que oyó fue el cerrar de una puerta, justo en lo más alto de la torre. Al llegar a la puerta miro a los lados del lugar y comprobó que no había nadie, estaría dentro. Intentó abrir la puerta pero el picaporte no se movía ni un centímetro. Fue entonces que desde que había llegado a ese lugar sintió de nuevo el peso invisible que le provocaba el video en su bolsillo. Al sacarlo sintió la humedad envolviendo el video, y estaba si era real, en ella caía sangre desde su interior, recorriendo todo su mano hasta llegar al suelo, manchando todo con su rojo escarlata. Resbalo de sus manos, haciendo que a su caída fuera más sonora en sus oídos.

Este seguía expulsado su líquido sin parar, colándose bajo la puerta. Y fue entonces cuando aproximó sus dedos de nuevo a la puerta y esta, al igual que en la casa de Naruto, se volvía de color negro y se deshacía a su paso.

Entro al interior de la habitación, nada, no estaba: el silencio, el olor a cerrado, solamente había una cama y una vieja televisión que bajo del había un reproductor de video ya desgastado por el paso del tiempo y la humedad que había en el cuarto. Parecía el cuarto de un niño. Casi lloró con la desilusión, por un momento lo volviera a ver, lo viera y estaba como siempre, con aquella mirada triste, su vieja ropa naranja. Aquel chico, Naruto, estaba igual que la última vez que lo había visto.

Fue que se acordó del video, seguía ahí, tirado en suelo, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había sangre. Lo recogió del suelo, pero este resbaló de sus manos volviendo a hacer ese ruido que solo él oía, no rompiera. Suerte. Se agachó y se dio cuenta de que le dolían las piernas de estar ahí de pie. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí de pie mirando? Pasó el video a su otra mano y lo metió al interior del reproductor de video.

Tan pronto como empezó a reproducir el video, un fuerte ruido comenzó a invadir la casa, un continuo golpe tras otro y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que todas las ventanas de la casa se estaban a cerrar, al igual que las puertas. Dejándole encerrado en el interior de la casa sin escapatoria, en una total oscuridad, solamente iluminado por la luz de la televisión.

Mostró todas imágenes que ya conocía de memoria, pero en cambio de la primera vez las imágenes a demasiada velocidad haciendo que llegándose al final y a su causa se apagase la televisión. Quedando en la total oscuridad.

Dio un paso, y cuando poso de nuevo pie, sintió la frialdad que le producía en sus pies el líquido que había en el lugar. Al no oler nada pensó que tal vez sería agua. Cuando alzó la mirada pudo ver una pequeña luz al final. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que esa ya no estaba en la habitación.

Al llegar a la luz otra se encendió a su frente, como si le estuviera marcando el camino. Pero antes de seguir vio que en la pared había algo escrito. Aquellas letras rígidas y llenas de puntas, escritas con miedo y dificultad. Durante un segundo pensó que fuera su letra, pero no lo era. Era letra infantil, mas no era la suya. Letra mala, muy mala. Primero letras sueltas, luego palabras desordenadas con letras mas grandes que otras. Tuvo miedo de leer lo que ahí había.

"_Losniños tienen que tener cuidado al andar solos por el bosque tienen que cuidar que no se haga de noche no venga el y les haga daño mucho daño duele mucho luego ya no mas hay frio el miedo lo hay en el momento ese miedo y caliente el miedo y despues frio es peor ya para siempre nada salva al pequeño niño cuando el ataca al niño el niño llora y llama nadie viene El niño quiere descansar que alguien salve de andar siempre porahí solo buscando compañía no encontrando nadie si alguien tiene corazón_"

Y acababa súbitamente en la parte sin alumbrar. Siguió andando deseando y temiendo, pero en la siguiente lugar de luz lo volvió a encontrar. Volvía haber palabras. Eran frases sueltas.

"_Nadie puede ayudar" "tengo frio_"

Sintió un dolor enorme en el pecho, era pena por quien lo había, por Naruto, sabía que eso lo había escrito él. Se descalzó las sandalias con movimientos de piernas y las dejó bajo el agua. Sentía los pies mas libres y ganas de ir a algún sitio, e ir al lugar del que procedía ese dolor.

Decidió ignorar las otras palabras escritas en la pared y siguió andando hasta llegar al final del camino. Lo vio, la enorme jaula, la jaula del Kyubi. Lo reconocía perfectamente, sus barrotes oxidados y… ¿Por qué no estaba el sello? Miró a lo largo de los barrotes, una y otra vez, pero no estaba en lugar alguno.

Se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que podía, pero parecía que lo hacía más lento. Lo vio ahí de pie con su cara tapada por la capucha. Era el mismo que se había encontrado al entrar en la torre. Incluso sin ver su cara, sabía que estaba sonriendo. Era el monstruo de los miedos. Parecía que sus miedos que estaban a aniñar dentro del como si fuesen pájaros dispuestos a atacarlo por la espalda.

- **¿Quién? ¿Dónde?** – no entienda quien sería capaz de…

Su locutor no dijo nada simplemente, miró tras de Sasuke, ladeando a su vez la cabeza. Y fue ahí donde vio a quien estaba buscando, Naruto, se encontraba erguido con sus ojos perdidos en la cara del monstruo. Tambaleaba su cuerpo como la de un títere sin alma, en su mano derecha sostenía restos de papeles. No tuvo ni que acercarse para saber que era, porque ya sabía que era el sello.

El hombre encapuchado anduvo hasta colocarse entre él y Naruto, sus manos estaban todavía dentro de sus bolsillos. Y con un movimiento lento comenzó a sacar algo de uno de ellos. Al principio le vino a la mente la imagen el video el cual seguramente se encontraba dentro del reproductor de video, ahí metida llena de la mugre y de la cual seguramente estaría saliendo sangre. Fue entonces que hecho de menos su peso en su bolsillo.

Fue el brillo lo que hizo que saliera de su línea de pensamiento, el brillo de un metal. Pensó en un principio que era cuchillo, pero su filo no paraba de salir y fue entonces que se dio de cuenta que era la espada que le había dado Orochimaru.

Cuando la acabó de sacar, la giró haciendo que su punta mirara hacia la oscuridad, y con leve movimiento la volvió girar permitiendo que lo cogiera. Él no entendía que quería, el encapuchado simplemente miró a Naruto, el cual fijo también su mirada en la del encapuchado como si estuvieran conversando entre ellos, pero la realidad no era esa ya que el rubio ni siquiera estaba ahí, al menos no su mente. Fue entonces que lo entendía todo, quería que lo matara, por que si le mataba también mataría al zorro que se encontraba suelto. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo él? El no quería hacerlo, porque… ni siquiera sabía por que no quería hacerlo, tal vez por el sentimiento que vinculaba con el rubio.

Él simplemente dio un paso atrás, sintiendo el frio del agua en sus pies como si fuera cuchillas de hielo. El encapuchado parecía molesto y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su cuerpo fue travesado por la espada, no sintió nada, solamente veía la sangre que corría por el filo, cayendo las gotas mezclando con el agua del lugar. El encapuchado la fue retirando, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Sasuke caía como peso muerto al agua.

Su conciencia volvió y al poco también su cuerpo fue despertando poco a poco. Se encontraba mareado y todo su cuerpo le dolía. Al abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba que estaba en una cama, intentó mover su mano pero se encontró que estaba atado un lateral, y no solamente la mano, sino que también sus piernas y su otra mano. Miró la habitación y ese color blanco de hospital…

- **¿Sasuke?**

Esa voz… No podía ser ella… Miró en donde provenía la voz y se encontró con la cara de una mujer que pensaba nunca volvería a ver. Y al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre con aspecto agotado y con ojeras de no dormir. Le conocía perfectamente, al igual que a la mujer.

- **¿Papá? ¿Mamá?**

Continuara…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hola, esto… Lo siento mucho el retraso, pero CAI a principios de año enferma y no daba recuperado, ahora estoy algo mejor. Bueno tengo algo que deciros: por varios motivos he decidido no seguir publicando el fic en Amoryaoi, ya que creo que no esta gustando y siempre tengo problemas para publicarlo, pero tranquilos que lo seguiré publicando aquí.

Y sobre cuanto durará más el fic, pues para eso os puedo decir que le deben de quedar no más de dos o tres cap.

Gracias a DraculaN666 (que como siempre el primero en dejar comentario), Frentu-chan, Yume, Fersha Ryukaze, Kaede, nina02 por vuestros reviews.

Un beso a todos. o


	12. El despertar a una pesadilla

**El despertar a una pesadilla.**

Llevaba ya dos días desde que le habían soltado los brazos y las piernas, pero aun se sentía como si todavía estuviera atado a esa cama de hospital. Las marcas no desaparecían al igual que sus pesadillas.

Ahora todo era tan confuso, la única explicación que le habían dado era tan simple como una pesadilla, todo este tiempo había estado en una pesadilla, en mitad de un delirio sin fin en la que la muerte era su mejor amiga, y Naruto una simple copia de la realidad.

Pero… todo había sido tan real, todavía sentía en su piel los escalofríos de aquel lugar, sentía como si la sangre todavía circulara fuera de una herida que no tenía. ¿Era de verdad ese lugar?

Tal vez era mejor así, sus padres estaban vivos, al igual que su hermano y su vida ahora era más tranquila, pero…aun así… ¿Por qué era que sentía que tenía algo que hacer?

Una luz estaba frete a él y una voz de mujer, le decía que la siguiera y él como siempre obedeció esa voz. De pronto una mujer apareció tras la luz, su medico.

- **Las pupilas reaccionan bien**. – dijo la mujer, la conocía desde siempre, había sido su medico de familia desde que era pequeño, Tsunade. - **Parece que estar mejor, al parecer las pastillas funcionan… **- guardo la pequeña linterna en el bolsillo y apuntaba algo en su cuaderno- **Al** **menos ahora ya no balbuceas su nombre todo el rato. **– dijo mas para su misma que a Sasuke.

- **¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estaba en este estado?**- preguntó Sasuke al ver que ya habían acabado con su revisión diaria.

- **Tres años**. – dijo sin darle importancia, después de todo su trabajo no era el de darle explicaciones solo el de ocuparse de que su salud fuese la mejor.

- **Desde la muerte de Naruto**. – dijo una voz tras de si, la cual reconocía sin tener que verle la cara, después de todo era su hermano.

Desde que había despertado no hacia mas que visitarle y quedarse todo el tiempo que se le permitía, ya que según él sus padres no podían. Aunque Sasuke no se creía esa excusa, suponía que era para comprobar que no volviera a ese extraño lugar en el que todos se habían permitido llamar "pesadillas".

- **¿De que…?** – no estaba seguro de si querría saber la verdad, pero ya en el fondo la sabía, sabía que Naruto estaba muerto desde mucho antes de despertar de su pesadilla.

-** De leucemia, todo el mundo lo sabía Sasuke**.- dio un pequeño resoplido, al mismo tiempo que Itachi se sentaba al frente a él- **La vida de Naruto ya estaba sentenciada desde hacia tiempo, pero aun así decidisteis seguir adelante con todo. Aunque todavía** **me pregunto por que tanta molestia cuando ya sabias que su muerte estaba cerca, para que tanto esfuerzo**. – paso su mano por su cabellera con una expresión de cansado.

- **Yo…**

- **Ya, lo de siempre "Simplemente para estar juntos"**- hizo el intento de imitar la voz de su hermano pequeño.- **Lo único que hiciste durante estos tres años fue repetir "Perdóname Naruto", todavía no creo que te hayas marchado de ese lugar**.

Después se quedó cayado mirando por la ventana. Y él ya no sabia que pensar, recordaba partes de su pasado en este mundo con toda claridad, pero por otro lado también se preguntaba si este mundo era una ilusión creado por ese extraño ser.

Ya no sabía que pensar.

**- Hablaremos mañana**. – hizo que parara de pensar al ver que Itachi se había levantado para irse, igual que los anteriores días, y el simplemente esperaría a que este día se terminase al igual que esta rutina.

Y otro día vino, y al igual que los anteriores, su hermano vino al hospital a visitarle, por lo que el busco una excusa para marcharse y dar una vuelta al lugar, después de todo los hospitales le seguían sin gustar.

Las enfermeras siempre lo vigilaban hiciera lo que hiciera. Por lo que decidió entrar en la primera habitación que encontró. Lo que no se esperó fue sentir los pies mojados por el agua en el suelo, enfrente de unos barrotes y mucho menos encontrarse con la persona que supuestamente ya hacia tres años que estaba muerto.

- **¿Naruto? Esto no puede ser, tu estas muerto**.

- **¿Muerto?** – dijo el rubio sorprendido tras las verjas.

- **Hace tres años tu estabas…** - balbuceo el pelinegro.

- **Sasuke, ¿de que estas hablando?** – preguntó el rubio al ver la confusión que tenia su acompañante.

- **¡De lo que paso hace tres años! Dime, ¿esto también es parte de mis pesadillas?**

- **Sasuke… ¿Qué te ocurre? No se a que te refieres con lo de hace tres años. ¿Me has confundido con otra persona?** – pregunto riéndose ligeramente- **Siempre fuiste muy olvidadizo…** - hubo un pequeño descanso en la que pareció que recordaba algo- **Recuerdo todavía cuando estábamos en el hotel…**

- **¿Naruto?**

- **Te dije que recogieras todo, que nos íbamos esa tarde. Pero tú olvidaste el video casero que hicimos. **– levanto la vista hacía algún lado, como si buscara algo- **Me pregunto si seguirá ahí. **

- **¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿No eres tu Naruto?**

- **Pero no **_**tu**_** Naruto**

- **Entonces, ¿Quién eres?**

- **Puedo ser Naruto…-** ladeo su cabeza- **si tú quieres que lo sea**.

- **¡Lo único que quiero es una respuesta!-** dijo furioso acercándose a los barrotes.

- **Entonces no importa quien sea…** **Yo estoy aquí por ti Sasuke**.- antes de que se diera cuenta algo calido se poso en su mejilla- **¿Ves? No soy una ilusión. ¿Quieres tocarme?**- preguntó al mismo tiempo que su mano bajaba hasta su nuca.

- **No lo sé**. – lo que provocó que la mano de Naruto lo dejara de tocar, dando un paso atrás.

- **Entonces te esperaré en el hotel**.

- **¿Hotel?**

Intentó volver acercarse a él una luz fuerte hizo que todo se iluminara y que el lugar en el que estaba no fuera mas que una simple habitación vacía de hospital. Y Naruto ya no estaba.

- **¿Sasuke?** – vio que su hermano era quien se encontraba en la puerta, seguramente lo habría estado buscando.

- **El estaba aquí**. - balbuceo

- **¿De quien hablas?** – dijo su hermano mayor al mismo tiempo que entraba en la habitación, no le gustaba nada lo que su hermano estuviera hay dentro solo, temía que volviera a ese extraño lugar.

- **¡De Naruto! El estuvo aquí, estaba…**

- **Eso es imposible, él esta…** - agarró a sus hombros intentando que volviera de su delirio.

**-¡Ya sé que esta muerto!** – gritó al mismo tiempo que se soltaba.

- **Ve a cama Sasuke**. – suplico en un vano intento de que saliera de esa habitación.

- **Tengo que volver**.

- **¿A dónde?**

- **A Konoha, al lugar en el que yo y Naruto pasamos nuestra última noche juntos**.- dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano.

Continuará…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lo siento mucho, pero lamentablemente a causa de motivos personales no había podido seguir con este fic. Pero espero que a partir de ahora pueda acabar de una vez. Aunque ya tengo planeado que no durara mas de 2 cap más.

Este es un cap bastante tranquilo en comparación a los anteriores, se podría decir que es una especie de pausa a la recta final que ya viene ahora.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews hasta ahora. Por que aunque suene a tonteria me ha dado muchos animos para continuarlo.

Y una cosa curiosa, este fic aun siendo de terror ha tenido ya 6,716 hits, algo que no esperaba ver, siendo este el fic que mas personas a leido de todas los que he publicado hasta ahora, muchisimas gracias de todo corazón.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	13. Final

Hola

Lamentablemente este fic no será seguido, aunque creo que tampoco sería ese un final tan malo después de todo.

Se que tiempo atrás, comentara en uno de mis delirios ocasionales sobre que os diría el por que comencé a escribir este fic. Y hoy pensé en por que no hacerlo…

Podríamos decir que todo comenzó hace 9 años atrás, era una chica suiza a los que sus padres decidieran regresar a su país de origen, y me encontré con la mala suerte de que fui rechazada por todos mis compañeros de clase, por decirlo de alguna forma todos me evitaban o me insultaban por ser de otro país. Mis padres tampoco estaban demasiado en casa, por lo que aprendí a manejar el microondas. Lo curioso en toda esta situación era que muchas veces me mandaran junto al psicólogo del colegio para preguntarme el porque no me llevaba con mis compañeros, todavía ahora me pregunto si daba la sensación de si era yo quien los evitaba. Al llegar mi cumpleaños les pedí a mis padres que me compraran un psone y en el siguiente una gameboy y así fue como me pasé los días hasta llegar al insti.

El cambio no fue notorio, seguía haciendo lo mismo, solo que en otro lugar. Hasta que un día mientras jugaba con la gameboy en el pasillo, junto se acerco un chico y me miró fijamente y me preguntó con la cara sonriente si ese era el juego de pokemon azul, y al contestarle que si parecía que estuviera a unto de darle algo, y al poco saco un cable link y una gameboy y me pregunto si quería un combate, aunque acepté al poco me seguía dando la sensación de que estaba en otro mundo o al menos este no era al mío, a partir de ese día el mundo no parecía tan aburrido.

Los días pasaron a ser meses y los meses en años, y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos en bachiller. En el pasos de esos años una chica mas se unió a nuestro pequeño grupo. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que un día comencé a padecer pesadillas que no entendía. No supe el por que de ellas hasta un día, la otra chica vino junto mía pidiéndome disculpas ya que le había pedido a salir a nuestro amigo y este había aceptado. Todavía recuerdo su cara gacha diciendo que no quería que nuestra amistad acabará, ya que ella sabía yo sentía algo por el también, podríamos decir de algún modo que esto se había vuelto un triangulo amoroso, en la que sabía que yo no tenia que hacer mas que mirar. Las pesadillas siguieron, incluso fueron a peor incluso demasiado realistas y mi estado psicológico fue a peor, y causa de esto nuestra amistad acabó de forma abrupta durante una fiesta, todavía ahora todo esto me parece absurdo, él decidió que la llevaría a casa para que se calamara, y me dijo que mas tarde vendría a buscarme para llevarme, pero esto no ocurrió, el nunca regresó para buscarme. Pensé que tal vez estaba demasiado enfadado para volver a buscarme, que mas quisiera que fuera eso, pero la verdad era incluso peor, un accidente de coche y los dos muertos. Días pasé llorando y pensando que yo me merecía más haber muerto que ellos dos.

Con el paso del tiempo, me mandaron un video a casa, era de color rojo, de parte de mis dos amigos ahora muertos destinado a mi, todavía ahora su contenido me es desconocido, ya mi temor a lo que contenga es demasiado para mi. Todavía esta en casa y no soy capaz de deshacerme de ella.

Fue a causa de esto que comencé a escribir mis pesadillas. Por eso el fic no tiene un fic, por que tampoco lo tiene mis tormentos.

Besos a todos y que disfrutéis del fic.


End file.
